lostinoneseason
by jeh643
Summary: My story is an attempt to answer the question, "What if LOST had only run for one season?" My alternate storyline begins after episode 14.


**lostinoneseason**

 **Part 1**

Scene 1

When Claire is brought back to the cave, Charlie and Jack rush over to her. She is weak and barely conscious. They lead her over to where she beds, and lay her down. She then begins to lose consciousness until she is no longer moving. Jack calls her name a few times while Charlie anxiously leans over his shoulder to watch her. After a moment, Claire begins to stir then slowly regains consciousness; Charlie smiles. Claire sees Jack, and asks, "What happened?" Jack asks, "You don't remember?" Claire strains to think, and says, "I remember walking with Charlie back to the cave, but then..." She seems confused, and continues, "after that, I don't know." Jack tells her to get some sleep. Claire looks up at Charlie, takes him by the hand, and asks him to stay with her. He does so. Jack looks at Claire for a moment then walks over to the entrance of the cave, looks out into the jungle, and thinks.

Scene 2

It is night. Several men and women are sleeping on the beach. They surround a fire pit which contains the remains of a fire burned down to just a few glowing embers. Much further down the beach, we see their campsite from the point of view of someone who is sitting in the sand. We see that it is a middle aged man dressed in torn ragged clothing. His face is lit by firelight. He looks tired and dirty with what appears to be several days of beard growth. He is looking at the campsite as though he is watching over those who are sleeping. He then looks away from them and out at the ocean. He looks sad with what appears to be an expression of longing. Hours later, he begins to fight sleep. After a mighty struggle, he begins to lose that fight. He is suddenly wakened by the distant sound of men yelling and women screaming. Still a bit disoriented, he looks over at the campsite to witness some of his people (a few men but mostly women) being dragged into the jungle by others (mostly men) in bear feet wearing plain ragged clothing and rope belts. A few men remain in the campsite and put up a fight, but they seem to be no match for their attackers. The middle aged man leaps to his feet then after experiencing an intense surge of "fight or flight," he begins running towards the campsite, but he is suddenly interrupted by the loud whisper of a man from the jungle exclaiming "Hey!" Startled, the middle aged man looks over into the jungle frantically searching for the source of this voice. He suddenly spots a man who is dimly lit by distant firelight. This mystery man whispers, "...over here (waving him over) before they see you!" The middle aged man looks back at the campsite and sees the others walking deliberately around the camp. They seem to be looking over the bodies of the men they just killed. He then looks back at the mystery man. After eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, he looks back at the others who are now standing still looking over at him. The mystery man whispers, "Come on! They'll kill you!" Still watching the others, the middle aged man fearfully takes a few steps back then suddenly turns and runs toward the mystery man in the jungle. Now approaching him, he hears him whisper, "Follow me. Stay close." They both escape into the jungle while the others give chase. We see that the fire which the middle aged man was sitting beside appears large enough to be a signal fire. In the campsite, we see opened luggage then the camera suddenly zooms in on a water bottle labeled Oceanic. The camera then zooms out away from the island to reveal the entire beach including both the campsite and signal fire then far out enough to show that the people in the campsite and the middle aged man beside the signal fire had been totally isolated. We also see that it is "break of day." The camera then pans down to the ocean. We seem to follow it into the water all the way down to where we see plane wreckage scattered on the ocean floor. The camera then pans up to reveal the inside of a broken section from a commercial airliner. After a moment, the camera pulls back then around to the side revealing that it is the tail section: cut to black.

Scene 3

It is early morning in the cave. Charlie notices that Claire is waking from sleep. He calls for Jack who comes over to check on her. Charlie asks Claire how she is feeling. She takes a deep breath, lets it out, and says, "I feel tired." Jack asks, "Do you remember what happened?" Charlie looks perturbed. Claire tries to remember, but it is too much of a strain. Jack says, "That's alright, Claire. Just get some rest." He then pulls Charlie to the side, and says, "She's dehydrated and exhausted. Get her to drink as much as she can but slowly, and let me know of any changes" Charlie nods, and begins turning back to Claire as Jack leans into him, and continues, "including any memories of what happened to her." Charlie stops, looks at Jack, and says, "Jack, she just experienced a major trauma." Jack looks at Claire, and says, "This is my fault, Charlie. I didn't believe her." He then looks Charlie in the eye, and says, "I take responsibility for that, so I'm going to do all that I can to protect her, but he's (indicating jungle with his head) still out there," Charlie looks toward the jungle. Jack continues, "and we're in the blind." Charlie looks at Jack for a moment then over at Claire. He thinks for a moment then looks back at Jack, hesitantly nods, and goes over to Claire.

Scene 4

It is morning in the survivors' beach camp. We see Sayid and Shannon walking together on the beach from the point of view of Boone who is standing at the edge of the jungle in the distance. Sayid slows down as he takes Shannon's hand and pulls her back towards him. They share an intimate moment after which they part ways. Boone waits until Shannon is out of sight then walks up beside Sayid, and says, "We need to talk." Sayid replies, "If this is about your sister" Interrupting, Boone says, "It's not." Sayid stops as does Boone. Now facing each other, Boone reveals, "Locke sent me to get you." Suspiciously, Sayid asks, "…and why exactly would Locke send you rather than coming to me himself?" Boone replies, "Come with me, and he'll show you." Boone begins walking towards the jungle then stops, and looks back at Sayid who is remaining still. After looking into Boone's eyes for a moment, Sayid slowly begins to follow him. Boone then resumes walking towards the jungle.

Scene 5

The middle aged man who followed the mystery man into the jungle suddenly wakes up gasping for air as he violently jerks his head up from its resting place. He involuntarily rocks back and forth for a moment then notices a creaking sound. He stops himself from rocking, and notices that the creaking has also stopped. He then furrows his brow, and looks down to see that he is sitting in an old wooden rocking chair. He then looks directly in front of himself, and sees an old wooden table. He notices its simple and plain design then looks up to see that he is in a one room rustic dwelling. He then looks to his left, and sees a dusty old painting of a dog then looks to his right, and on top of an old wooden shelf, he sees some jars of preserves which he notices are spoiled and covered in spider webs. He then notices sunlight coming through a small window on the other side of the shelf. With his eyes, he follows the rays of sunlight down to the floorboards then looks up slowly until he sees the door to the cabin. He stares at it for a long moment then rubs his face, gets up out of the rocking chair, and hesitantly walks over to it. He slowly and cautiously opens it then sheepishly walks outside, and immediately squints until his eyes adjust to the light. We are then shown that he was inside of a cabin. The middle aged man looks around himself, and sees jungle in all directions. Hesitantly, he slowly walks down the front steps of the cabin. After a brief moment, he takes a deep breath, lets it out, and begins walking towards the jungle. On his way there, he notices what appears to be a broken line of ash on the ground directly in front of him. He reaches down to touch it when he suddenly hears whispers coming from the jungle. Startled, he quickly raises himself up then looks all around himself frantically trying to divine the source of these whispers: cut to black.

Scene 6

While following Boone through the jungle, Sayid says to him, "While I believe you when you say that Locke sent you for me;" Sayid stops as does Boone who turns to face him. Sayid continues, "considering our last conversation, I can't help but wonder if you might use my cooperation as an opportunity." Boone asks, "…an opportunity for what?" Sayid replies, "…to further (slight pause) dissuade me from seeing your sister." After a brief moment, Boone replies, "I wasn't threatening you, Sayid. I was warning you." Sayid stares into Boone's eyes. Boone says, "Look, I love my sister, but she uses people, man (cut to Sayid then back to Boone) especially older men that she thinks will take care of her. On this island, I suppose you fit the bill (cut to Sayid than back to Boone). Just be careful, man." While Sayid takes a moment to think, Boone says, "Come on. Locke is waiting." Boone resumes walking through the jungle followed momentarily by Sayid.

Scene 7

Outside of the cabin, the middle aged man continues looking around himself when suddenly, the whispers stop. He stands still, and listens. After a moment of silence, he hears the voice of a man calling out to him from the jungle saying, "Hello?!" Terrified, the middle aged man backs away from the voice then turns to run but falls down. As he starts to get up, the man who called out to him says, "Please, don't run!" His voice is now much louder and clearer. The middle aged man raises himself up to his feet, and hesitantly stays put as he can now hear footsteps from the jungle getting closer to him. We then see a man walk out from the jungle and into the clear as though we are following him. He now faces the middle aged man who is visibly frightened. We then hear the man from the jungle in a low voice say, "Don't be afraid. I'm the one you followed into the jungle." The middle aged man builds up his courage then asks, "How do I know that?" We then hear the man from the jungle continuing to speak in a low voice reply, "…because after I led you here away from those people who were trying to kill you, (cut to man from jungle)" We see that he is Jack's father, Christian Shephard. With serious intent, he continues, "I asked you to break that line of ash." The middle aged man looks shocked and confused: cut to black.

Scene 8

While continuing to follow Boone through the jungle, Sayid asks him, "Why?" Boone furrows his brow then replies, "…why what?" Sayid asks, "Why is it me that Locke wants?" After a brief moment, Boone replies, "Well, he swore me to secrecy" Interrupting, Sayid says, "…obviously." Boone explains, "Look, all I can tell you is that he asked for you specifically." Sayid looks down at the compass that Locke gave him which he now holds in his hand, and asks, "…and what do you think?" Boone replies, "Excuse me?" Sayid looks up, and explains, "Here you are leading me through the jungle to Locke, and you agreed to do so simply because this is what he told you to do." Boone quickly replies, "I didn't agree." Sayid awaits an explanation. Boone stops, and turns to Sayid who walks up to him. Boone continues, "I wanted Jack." Sayid replies, "If that is so, why did you come to me?" Without hesitation, Boone replies, "…because I trust Locke." Sayid asks, "…and why exactly does Locke have your trust?" After a moment of thought, Boone looks Sayid in the eye, and replies, "He earned it." Boone continues looking Sayid in the eye for a moment then resumes walking through the jungle. Sayid watches Boone for a moment, thinks for a moment, looks back down at the compass for a moment, and then looks back up at Boone who is now far ahead of him. He continues following him.

Scene 9

Locke is alone in the jungle. He throws his hunting knife at a tree. It sticks. On his way to retrieve the knife, he looks down to the side of him with his eyes fixed on a set point. At the tree, he pulls out the knife then walks back to where he was standing. He then sets himself to throw the knife at the tree again. As he pulls the knife back to throw it, he hears footsteps. He turns to see Boone coming toward him followed by Sayid. Locke sheaths his knife as he walks towards them. While passing Boone, Locke gives him a nod of acknowledgment which he receives. Boone keeps walking until he is leaning up against the tree that Locke was using for target practice. He then looks down to the side of him where Locke was looking earlier. Locke approaches Sayid, and says, "Thank you for coming." Sayid stares blankly at Locke who continues to speak saying, "I apologize for the secrecy, but I didn't know who else I could trust to" Interrupting, Sayid asks, "Why am I here, John?" With his hand, Locke motions behind him, and says, "See for yourself." Sayid looks Locke in the eyes for a moment then walks past him, and up to Boone who motions with his head for Sayid to go around him. Sayid looks at Boone for a moment then walks around to the other side of him. He then looks down, and reacts with surprise as he sees a man who is sitting on the ground gagged and tied to a tree. It is the middle aged man who followed Christian. He looks up at Sayid trembling in fear: cut to black.

 **Part 2**

Scene 1

In the jungle just out of earshot of their captive, Sayid asks Locke, "Where did you find him?" Locke says, "…in the jungle near the cave. I caught him spying on us. I didn't want to create a panic, so I brought him here. I sent Boone for you because I heard that getting people to talk was a specialty of yours." Sayid looks at Locke, and says, "I don't do that anymore." Locke says, "Well, hopefully it won't come to that, but somebody has to talk to him. (cut to Sayid then back to Locke) Don't you want answers, Sayid?" Sayid thinks for a moment then looks at Locke, and says, "Let's go see what he has to say, John." Locke nods, and begins walking toward his captive. Sayid says, "…but if he refuses to talk," Locke stops, and turns to Sayid who walks up to him, and continues, "we will take him back to our camp as a hostage, but nothing more." Sayid walks past Locke toward the captive. Locke lingers for a moment then follows.

Scene 2

Sayid approaches the captive until he is standing in front of him while Boone takes position to the left of Sayid as Locke walks up behind them, stops at a tree, and leans up against it while folding his arms. After a moment, Sayid turns to Boone, and nods. Boone then steps over to the captive, leans down, and removes the gag. Sayid then crouches down, looks at the captive, and asks, "Who are you?" The middle aged man says, "I'm a survivor of Oceanic flight 815." Sayid says, "That is interesting because we are also survivors of this plane crash, but none of us here recognize you." The middle aged man explains, "I was in the tail section." Locke stands up straight while unfolding his arms then moves in closer to the captive, and to the right of Sayid. He then stops and looks at Boone who in turn looks at him. Sayid asks, "Are you meaning to tell us that you survived in the plane's tail section which broke off in mid-air and dropped" Interrupting, the middle aged man says, "It fell in the ocean. (pause) Most of us drowned. Some of us made it to shore. For days, we barely survived. We were hungry and weak. That's when they came." Sayid and Locke exchange looks. The middle aged man continues, "The first night, they took our children. The next night, they came for the rest of us. Those who fought were killed. I barely escaped." Sayid asks, "…and how is it that you were so fortunate?" The middle aged man replies, "I wasn't in the camp. I was on signal fire duty down the beach. (sighs) It all happened so fast. It was nearly over by the time I realized what was happening, so I ran into the jungle, and hid." Sayid asks, "If this is true then why were you spying on us?" The middle aged man replies, "I wasn't spying on you. I was looking for my wife." Sayid asks, "…your wife?" The middle aged man explains, "She was with me on the flight. (slight pause) I came across your camp yesterday. I wanted to stay in hiding until I figured out who you were. Once I did, I started looking for her." Sayid asks, "If you are indeed who you say you are, why stay hidden?" The middle aged man replies, "…because I heard your people talking about others, and what they did. (slight pause) If my wife is alive, she might be the only one who can verify who I am." Sayid asks, "...what if she's not?" The middle aged man looks Sayid in the eye, and says, "Since the day I first crashed on this island, the thought of her being alive is all that kept me going." Sayid looks intently into the captive's eyes as he continues, "If she's gone, I don't care what you do with me." Sayid continues looking into his eyes for a moment then rises, nods to Boone who replaces the gag, and motions for Locke to follow him. They both go back to where they were earlier. Locke asks, "Well…?" Sayid says, "I believe that this man is who he says he is." After a moment of thought, Locke looks in the direction of his captive, and says, "Well then, maybe we should find out who his wife is?" He looks back at Sayid: cut to black.

Scene 3

The sun is beginning to set. Locke and Sayid are down the beach from their camp standing at the jungle line. The middle aged man is with them. He is in the jungle sitting behind a tree but no longer gagged and tied. Locke hears people coming. He checks to see who it is then looks back at Sayid, and says, "She's with him." Sayid says to the middle aged man, "…on your feet." The middle aged man rises to his feet in eager anticipation. Boone walks past Locke then over to the side revealing that Rose was following him. The middle aged man then walks out of the jungle. Rose sees him, and her eyes well up with tears. She runs to him as he runs to her, and they embrace; Boone smiles. Rose exclaims joyfully, "Bernard!" Bernard exclaims joyfully, "Rose!" Locke gives Sayid a look of acknowledgement which he receives. Holding on to Bernard, Rose leads him over to Locke who looks at her as she looks at him, and says, "Boone told me that you found him." Locke and Bernard look at each other in acknowledgment of the secret which they are all keeping from Rose. Locke then looks back at her. "Tearfully, Rose says, "Thank you." Locke smiles, and says, "You're welcome." While holding on to each other, Bernard and Rose walk down the beach toward the camp followed by Boone. Locke begins to follow them, but Sayid says, "John, wait." Locke stops. Sayid walks up to him, and says, "We need to tell Jack what happened." Puzzled, Locke asks "Why?" Sayid explains, "…because although this man told us the truth about who he is, he is hiding something." Still puzzled, Locke asks, "Well, if that's true Sayid, why did you bring him back to camp with us?" Sayid looks at Bernard then explains, "He now thinks that we trust him" Locke looks at Bernard. Sayid looks back at Locke, and continues, "which will make it easier for us to keep an eye on him." Locke looks back at Sayid who then looks back at Bernard as does Locke. We then see a shot of Sayid and Locke watching Bernard as he and Rose continue holding on to each other while walking down the beach. Rose looks up at Bernard, and smiles as he looks down at her, and smiles back. Rose then looks down the beach as does Bernard. A close up reveals his expression change suddenly from happy to terrified: cut to black.

Scene 4

It is daytime in the survivors beach camp. Jack walks up to Bernard, and says, "Bernard, we haven't been introduced. I'm Jack." Bernard smiles, and says, "Well Jack, I've certainly heard a lot about you." He offers to shake hands, but Jack says, "We need to talk." Jack then starts walking into the jungle. Bernard looks worried. After a moment, he follows Jack. Bernard looks at him for a moment then thinks for a moment, and says, "I'm guessing that you heard what happened when Locke found me." Jack says, "Sayid told me." Jack stops then walks up to Bernard, and says, "He also told me that Locke caught you spying on us." Bernard says, "Look, Jack, as I explained to Sayid" Interrupting, Jack asks, "What are you hiding?" Surprised, Bernard asks, "What are you talking about, Jack?" Jack says, "Sayid told me that you were hiding something. What is it?" Bernard sighs as he looks away from Jack, and says, "Well, I'm glad you came to me, Jack (slight pause) because I didn't know if I was ever going to find the courage to come to you." Bernard looks back at Jack, and says, "The part about my people being killed, and me escaping into the jungle is true. The part I left out was that I had help." Jack asks, "…help?" Bernard says, "A man came out of the jungle, and led me to safety." Jack clarifies, "…a man (slight pause) in the jungle?" Bernard says, "He was crazy, Jack. He led me to this cabin out in the middle of the jungle which for some reason was surrounded by a line of ash which he then told me to break just before he headed back into the jungle towards the sound of the murderous men who were hunting me." Jack asks, "Who was he?" Bernard says, "I don't know, Jack. He didn't say." Jack turns away from Bernard in frustration. Hesitantly, Bernard continues, "…but he said that he knows you, Jack." Jack turns back to Bernard, and asks, "What?" Bernard explains, "That's why he told me to find you, and as crazy as he was, Jack; he saved my life. He told me the way to your camp; to my wife, so I figured that at the very least, I owed him." Jack laughs. Bernard says, "Jack, it's the truth. I know it sounds crazy…" Jack runs up to Bernard, grabs him, and throws him up against a tree. Bernard says, "Jack, you got to believe me." Jack asks, "Are you working for them? What did they promise you; that they wouldn't hurt you or your wife if you led me to them?" Bernard says, "...no, Jack; please. Listen, I-I didn't believe him. I thought he was crazy, (hesitantly) but he said that you would believe him." Jack laughs, and says, "Is that so? If you think I'm following you into the jungle, you're as crazy as you say he was." Bernard says, "...no, Jack. He-he asked me to deliver a message to you. He said that once I did, you would believe him." Jack says, "I seriously doubt that." Bernard is speechless. Jack gestures that he awaits an explanation." Exasperated, Bernard looks away from him, and says, "He told me… he told me to tell you that he was wrong. You have what it takes." Jack suddenly stops pushing Bernard against the tree, and asks, "What did you say?" Surprised, Bernard looks at Jack, and says, "He said you have what it takes." Jack slowly loosens his grip on Bernard. He then lets him go, turns away from him, takes a few steps, and stares out into the jungle. Bernard asks, "Jack, does that mean something? (pause) Jack?" Jack turns back to Bernard, walks up to him, and says, "Take me to the cabin:" cut to black.

Scene 5

Jack and Bernard approach the cabin. Jack turns to Bernard, and says, "The sun is beginning to set. If you go now, you can make it back to camp by nightfall." Bernard nods then turns to leave. He stops, turns back to Jack, and asks, "Come with me, Jack?" Jack looks at Bernard, and shakes his head. Bernard nods then leaves.

Jack watches him until he is out of sight then turns to look at the cabin. After a long moment, he takes a deep breath, lets it out, and then starts walking slowly towards it. On his way there, he notices the broken line of ash. He stops behind it, looks at it for a moment, and then steps over it as he continues walking toward the cabin. Once he reaches it, he walks up a couple of steps on to its porch, and then walks slowly towards the door. To his left, he notices a lantern on top of a built-in shelf. He walks over to it, and sees a pack of matches lying beside it. He then looks behind him, and sees that the sun is now setting. He looks back at the lantern then picks up the matches, and lights it. He then lays down the matches, grabs the lantern, and walks over to the door. He slowly opens it then holds the lantern out far in front of him as he walks inside. He then shuts the door behind him, looks around the room for a moment, and notices the table. He walks over to it, and sees the empty rocking chair on the other side of it. He then sets the lantern down on the table, and turns around to face the door. He stares at it for a moment then looks back at the rocking chair. He thinks for a moment then walks around the table to the chair. He then pulls out his handgun, lays it on the table, and slowly sits down in the chair while staring at the door. Dissolve from a shot of Jack who is now awake and alert to a shot of him (now darker inside the cabin) trying to keep his eyes open. They finally grow too heavy when he suddenly hears the voice of a man in front of him say, "Hello." Jack opens his eyes, quickly grabs his handgun as he stands, and points it toward the voice. He slowly grabs the lantern, and starts walking in that direction until he sees the figure of a man. He then raises the lantern up to his face, and sees his father. He lowers his handgun, and says, "Dad?" Christian smiles, and says, "Hi, Jack." Jack looks at him for a moment then asks, "How are you here?" Christian sighs then says, "I'm not." Jack looks puzzled. Christian says, "Open your eyes, son." Still sitting in the rocking chair, Jack opens his eyes as he gasps for air. He then hears the low voice of a man in front of him say, "Hello, Jack." Jack quickly stands. He then grabs his handgun, and points it toward the voice. He slowly grabs the lantern, and starts walking in that direction. He sees the figure of a man then raises the lantern up to his face, and sees a stranger. He then takes a step back while aiming his handgun at him, and asks, "Who are you?" The man says, "I'm a friend, Jack." Jack asks, "How do you know my name?" The man thinks for a moment then says, "I've been on this island for a very long time. I've seen many people come and go." Jack awaits an answer. The man continues, "I know your name, Jack because I know the names of all the people who come here." Jack asks, "Were you using Bernard to gather information on us?" The man shakes his head, and says, "…no, Jack." Jack says, "…then I'll ask again. How do you know my name?" The man looks Jack in the eye, and says, "I know your name the same way I know that you always secretly wanted to be a musician, but you were afraid to disappoint your father." Jack looks surprised. The man asks, "Did Bernard tell me that?" Jack looks at the man suspiciously. The man says, "Jack, why don't we move past this awkward introduction, so you can ask me the one question you came here to get an answer for?" Jack hesitantly asks, "Where is my father?" The man says, "Put away that gun, and I'll take you to him." Reluctantly, Jack does so. He then walks up to the man, and says, "Let's go."

The man walks out the door followed closely by Jack who notices that he is dressed in black with a plain v-neck long sleeve pullover shirt and plain pants held up by a rope belt. The man in black (MIB) is barefoot. As they approach the broken line of ash, Jack stops, looks at it for a moment, and asks, "Why is this here?" MIB turns around to look at Jack then says, "What I can tell you is that when these "others," as you call them, see that line of ash broken, (indicating the cabin) they won't come inside." Jack turns to look at the cabin. He then turns back to look at MIB, and notices that he is walking through the line of ash where it is broken. Jack furrows his brow. He looks at the line of ash, walks over to it, and then slowly bends over to touch it. MIB says, "...this way, Jack." Jack stops, and looks up at MIB who is standing still looking back at him. Jack looks at the line of ash for a moment then steps over it. He then looks up at MIB who looks at him with a blank expression then continues walking towards the jungle. Jack watches MIB for a moment then follows him: cut to flashback.

Scene 6

This is the scene in the airport bar in Sydney where Jack meets Ana Lucia.

Scene 7

In a clearing, Jack is looking down toward the ground. MIB says, "I found him after your plane crashed." We see that Jack is looking at a grave. MIB says, "I'm sorry for your loss, Jack." After a moment, Jack says, "He led me to water." It is now daybreak. MIB walks over to Jack, and stands beside him. After a moment, he looks down at the lantern which Jack is still holding in his hand. He then puts his hand on Jack's shoulder while wrapping his other hand around the lantern's handle. Jack looks down at the lantern then up at MIB who looks him in the eye. After a brief moment, Jack lets go of the lantern. MIB puts out its flame, looks at Jack for a moment, and then turns to leave. Jack looks at the grave, and asks, "Why didn't he come to me?" MIB stops, and turns back to Jack who continues, "Why did he lead me to you?" MIB sighs then replies, "I don't know, Jack." Jack thinks for a moment then walks up to MIB, and says, "Tell me about the others on this island." MIB looks at Jack for a moment then says, "Their leader is a man named Jacob, (cut to Jack then back to MIB) and he wants your people, Jack." Jack's expression turns dark and serious: cut to black.

 **Part 3**

This is the episode, "In Translation" except for the following changes. There is no Shannon and Sayid storyline. Charlie is back at the cave taking care of Claire while Jack is busy preparing defenses around its perimeter. Locke comes to Jack, and warns him of the inevitable conflict between Jin and Michael. Jack asks Locke to take charge of the beach camp. He agrees to do so, and recruits Sayid and Boone to help him prepare defenses. When Sawyer brings Jin back to the beach camp, Michael runs up to him, and confronts him about burning the raft. From here the action plays out the same way as it did in the original storyline, only the final scene begins with Jin helping Michael to build the raft while Sun watches him from a distance. She then walks down the beach in the opposite direction of Jin while an expanding view shows people in the camp helping Locke, Sayid, and Boone to prepare defenses.

 **Part 4**

Scene 1

It is night. We see survivors holding sharp sticks surrounding the cave. Claire wakes up from a dream. She is visibly startled. Charlie comforts her. She remembers what happened to her after she was abducted. She was on a surgical table. They were asking her questions about her pregnancy, and sticking needles into her stomach. She also remembers that a young woman helped her to sneak out of the facility where she was being held, and then a woman in the jungle helped her to evade the others. She tells Charlie that they need to warn everyone: cut to black.

Scene 2

It is daybreak in the survivors beach camp. Danielle suddenly walks into their midst. People take notice of her then surround her on all sides including a few lookouts who point their sharp sticks at her. Sayid quickly approaches her, and motions for the lookouts to lower their weapons. They do so. Sayid asks Danielle why she is there. Jack, Claire, and Charlie have just now led the cave dwelling survivors to the beach camp. Danielle warns them that the others are coming tomorrow night. They all look at her suspiciously. Claire recognizes Danielle. She walks between her and those surrounding her, and tells them to trust her saying, "This is the woman who helped me escape." Jack steps up to Danielle, and asks, "How do you know they're coming?" She says, "I overheard them making plans." He asks, "What did you hear?" She replies, "They're coming back for Claire," Charlie looks worried. Danielle notices Walt then continues, "and the boy." Michael looks angry: cut to black.

Scene 3

Jack reassures Michael and Charlie that they are going to do all that they can to protect Claire and Walt. He then begins walking down the beach. Locke walks up to Jack, and says, "Jack, I may know of a way to keep our people safe." Jack stops, and looks at Locke who says, "There's something I need to show you."

Scene 4

At the survivors beach camp, Sayid approaches Shannon who is hanging a tarp. She becomes frustrated, and throws it down to the ground. She breaks down into tears, and asks, "What are we going to do?" Sayid moves in close to her, gently grasps her arms, looks into her eyes, and says, "You are going to be brave for yourself and our people." Shannon starts calming down. Sayid puts his hand on her cheek, and says, "...and I am going to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Scene 5

At the survivors beach camp, Bernard is helping Rose hang clothes to dry. He says, "The others are coming for us, and we're doing laundry." Rose says, "Everyone has a job, Bernard." Bernard says, "I am well aware of that, Rose. However, considering the circumstances, do you really think that doing chores is the best use of our time?" Rose asks, "What else are we going to do?" Bernard says, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should focus on how we're going to protect ourselves." Rose says, "That's what Jack is doing." Bernard says, "That's what I mean, Rose. I should be helping him." Rose asks, "What are you going to do, Bernard? You're a dentist." Bernard says, "Jack is a surgeon." Rose sighs, and says, "Bernard, it's not your business. If Jack needs your help, he'll ask you for it." Bernard says, "Maybe, but if I volunteer, he might" Rose takes the shirt that she is hanging, throws it to the ground, and exclaims, "Bernard, just leave it alone!" Bernard looks hurt. He walks over to a blanket in the sand, and sits down. Rose sighs then walks over to Bernard, and sits down beside him. She says, "I'm sorry that I raised my voice, Bernard." Bernard says, "It's not that. (sighs) The night the others came, and took my people, I was on signal fire duty. I was so tired. I tried to stay awake. Maybe if I hadn't fallen asleep… (breaks down into tears) it was my fault." Rose puts her arm around Bernard, and says, "Bernard, you don't know that. For all you know, if you hadn't fallen asleep, more of your people might've fought back, and gotten killed (looks him in the eye) including yourself." Bernard sighs. Rose says, "Bernard, you always want to do something. That's why you took me to that faith healer in Australia." Bernard says, "…yes, but if I hadn't, you'd still be sick." Rose says, "He said that he couldn't heal me, Bernard." Bernard says, "What are you talking about? You told me" Interrupting, Rose says, "I lied to you." Bernard looks at Rose. She explains, "You kept trying to fix me. I wanted you to stop, so that we could enjoy whatever time we had left together. (cut to Bernard who looks stunned then back to Rose) I wasn't healed in Australia, Bernard," He looks down. Rose continues, "but I'm not sick anymore." Bernard looks at Rose. She says, "The cancer is gone." Bernard asks, "What? How is that possible?" Rose says, "It's this place. (slight pause) The faith healer told me that I needed to find a place with the right energy." Bernard asks, "How do you know it's gone?" This is the flashback scene in the airport waiting area in Sydney where Rose dropped a medicine bottle which John Locke picked up for her then rolled away in a wheelchair as Rose explains to Bernard how she knows that the cancer is gone. She says, "It's nothing short of a miracle (with her hand, she turns Bernard's face toward hers) just like you coming back to me. (on the verge of tears) I can't lose you again." Bernard looks into her eyes, and says, "No matter what happens: I'm not going to leave your side." Rose smiles then puts her arms around Bernard who wraps his arms tightly around her: cut to black.

Scene 6

At the survivors beach camp, Claire walks up to Danielle, and says, "Thank you for helping me." Danielle says, "They took my baby from me. I will not let them take yours." Claire smiles then asks, "When did they take your baby?" Danielle says, "It was over a year after my people and I arrived here. My Alexandra would be sixteen now." Claire thinks for a moment then says, "I was able to escape from the others because someone helped me. It was a young girl. She told me that her name was Alex." Surprised, Danielle looks at Claire. Excitedly, she asks, "What was she like?" Claire says, "She had long dark hair and brown eyes. She was pretty, (slight pause) and she wasn't like them. She was kind." With tears in her eyes, Danielle thinks for a moment then says, "Thank you, Claire." Claire smiles then walks over to Charlie. Danielle looks happy and at peace.

Scene 7

At the hatch, Jack asks Locke why he kept this place a secret from him. Locke says, "I didn't think you'd understand." Jack asks, "…understand what?" Locke says, "…what this place is." Jack asks, "What's to understand, John? It's a hatch." Locke says, "It's not just a hatch, Jack." Jack looks at Locke suspiciously. Locke asks, "Don't you feel it?" In an attempt to redirect the conversation, Jack says, "I think we need to focus on the safety of our people." Locke nods then says, "…of course, Jack." He then looks down at the hatch. Jack continues looking at Locke with suspicion. He then looks down at the hatch, and asks, "So, how do we open it?" Locke looks up at Jack, and smiles: cut to flashback.

Scene 8

This is the scene in Los Angeles in which John meets his mother. It begins with the moment that he is working in a toy store and shows a young boy the mousetrap that he had built up through the conversation that he has with his mother in a café, except that she expresses her regret to him over giving him up for adoption. She says, "When your father left, I panicked. I was so young, John. It's been eating me up inside. (on the verge of tears) Please forgive me." John takes her by the hand, looks into her eyes, and says, "I forgive you." She smiles as does he. John's expression then becomes dark and serious. He asks, "So, do you know where my father is?"

Scene 9

Just outside of the cave, Jack shows Locke and Sayid the handguns. They argue about whether or not to open the hatch. Jack says, "We may not know what's down that hatch, but if there's even a chance that we can use it to hide our people, it's worth the risk." Unbeknownst to them, Danielle has been standing there listening. She says, "Maybe I can help." They all look at her: cut to black.

Scene 10

Michael is walking down the beach toward Walt. Arzt walks up beside him, and tells him that they are approaching monsoon season, so they need to launch the raft within a few days. Michael says, "I can't think about that right now. I got to focus on keeping my son safe. Arzt stops. To himself, he says, "…just trying to help." He then notices Jack talking with Kate. He walks past them then doubles back, and sneaks up on them. He hears Jack tell Kate that he needs her to stay in camp. Jack says, "I already got Locke and Danielle going with me. There's no need to risk any more lives. You need to stay here, and keep everyone calm." Kate says, "Sayid can take care of our people until we get back." Jack thinks for a moment. He then looks at Kate, and says, "You can go with us on one condition." Kate listens as he continues, "…you stay clear of the explosives at all times." We see a reaction from Arzt. Kate smiles, nods, and says, "I can do that" Jack begins to leave as she continues, "so long as nothing goes wrong." Jack stops, looks at Kate for a moment, and says, "…fair enough." He then leaves as Kate walks in the opposite direction. Arzt thinks for a moment then walks up beside Jack, and asks, "So, what kind of explosives are we talking about?" Jack stops, and looks at Arzt who stops, puts up his hands, and says, "I overheard you talking with Kate." Jack asks, "…overheard?" Arzt says, "Look, I may be able to help." Jack thinks for a moment, looks Arzt in the eye, and says, "You can't tell anyone." Arzt says, "…not a word." Jack continues looking Arzt in the eye. He then says, "…dynamite." Arzt says, "Uh huh, okay, I'm coming with you." He turns to leave, and Jack says, "Whoa, wait a minute. You're not" Interrupting, Arzt turns back to Jack, and says, "I know how to handle dynamite. Do you?" Jack says, "Danielle is coming with us." Arzt says, "…oh, you mean the woman who's been living alone in the jungle for sixteen years." Jack thinks. Arzt says, "I'll get my stuff, and meet you at the jungle line." He walks away from Jack, and down the beach. Fighting mild frustration, Jack leaves.

Scene 11

At the raft, Walt is watching Michael work on the raft with Jin. He thinks for a moment then asks his dad why the others want him. Michael stops what he is doing, walks over to Walt, crouches down in front of him, grabs his arms, looks him in the eye, and says, "Listen to me, Walt. No one is taking you from me… understand?" Walt nods.

Scene 12

Down the beach from camp, Charlie walks up to Claire who is sitting on a log looking down at her belly while holding it in her hands. Charlie asks, "May I sit?" Claire nods. Charlie says, "You and your baby are going to be alright, Claire. Jack is working on a plan to keep us safe. He always comes through for us." After a moment, Claire says, "I wanted to give away my baby, Charlie." She lovingly rubs her belly, and continues, "If he was taken from me now, it would break my heart." Charlie looks into her eyes, and says, "We're not going to let that happen." Claire looks up at Charlie, smiles, and then suddenly reacts to the baby kicking. Excitedly, she grabs Charlie's hand, puts it on her belly, and asks, "Do you feel it?" Smiling, Charlie looks up at Claire. His smile slowly fades as he softly looks upon her, and says, "…yeah, I do." Claire looks at Charlie then nervously smiles: cut to black.

Scene 13

Danielle leads Jack, Kate, Locke, and Arzt to an old sailing ship named "The Black Rock" which looks as if it was run aground during a storm. Arzt decides to wait outside while Danielle leads Jack and Locke inside the ship through an opening in the back. Kate watches them enter the ship. On their way inside, Locke notices some skeletons in shackles, and says, "This must've been a slaving ship." Arzt is now sitting on a log. Kate sits down beside him. Arzt asks, "So, do you think that this is a good idea?" Kate says, "I don't think we'd be taking such a risk if there was any other way to keep us safe." Arzt says, "Well, whatever it's for better be pretty damn important." Feeling awkward, Kate says, "I'm going to take a look inside." Arzt says, "Yeah, good luck with that." Kate stands as Danielle walks out of the ship followed by Jack who is backing out while holding on to one end of a crate while Locke holds up the other end. Arzt yells, "What the hell are you doing?!" Both Jack and Locke stop, and look at him. Arzt says, "Put it down." They begin to lower the crate. Arzt says, "…slowly." They do so. When the crate is on the ground, Arzt says, "Now, get away from it." Hesitantly, Locke walks past Arzt followed by Jack who hesitates. Arzt says, "Go on." Jack stops, and says, "What is your prob..." Interrupting, Arzt points to the others, and says, "…over there, and keep quiet." Jack joins the others who are now at a safe distance from the dynamite. Standing beside Jack, Kate looks up at him with a big grin on her face. Jack looks down at Kate then back up at Arzt, shakes his head, and chuckles. Arzt shows them how to handle sticks of dynamite which are unstable from sweating nitroglycerin due to heat exposure over many years. While holding a stick of dynamite after preparing it for transport, he begins to lecture them on the safety of transporting unstable dynamite when suddenly, he thoughtlessly waves his hands to the side, and the stick of dynamite goes flying out of his hand. Upon hitting the ground, it explodes. Arzt goes flying through the air then lands on his stomach. Jack runs over to help him, and asks, "Are you alright?" Arzt says, "Yeah, yeah, I… I think so." Jack helps him up to his feet, and says, "Maybe we take it from here." Arzt nods. Jack then leads him over to the log where he was sitting earlier, and helps him sit down.

Scene 14

This is the scene where Jack and Locke prepare some TNT for transport except that Kate doesn't argue with Jack about who carries it. Jack then leads them through the jungle on their way back to the beach camp while the sun is setting. We see the hatch. It is now dark. The camera zooms in on it. Suddenly, a light shines up through the window in its door: cut to black.

 **Part 5**

Scene 1

It is dawn at the hatch where we suddenly see an explosion. Once the smoke clears, Jack and Locke run over to the hatch, and slide the now detached and warped hatch door over to the side. They then lean over and peer inside. They see a ladder going down into the hatch. Locke lights a torch then throws it down the opening. He and Jack are then able to see that this ladder goes all the way to the bottom. Locke stands as Jack continues looking down the hatch, and thinks. Locke says, "Well, let's see what's down there." Jack stands, and says, "…you and me." Locke acknowledges the arrangement. Jack holds out his hand and says, "…your gun, John." Locke hesitates then replies, "I'm just going to go ahead and assume, Jack that the reason you want my gun is so there's no chance of us shooting each other down there, rather than this being an issue of trust." Jack says, "…like you said, John. We wouldn't want to shoot each other." Locke pulls out his handgun, hands it to Jack, and says, "…no, we wouldn't." Jack walks over to Sayid, and gives John's handgun to him. Sayid says, "I still think that this is a mistake." Jack says, "It's the only way to keep our people safe." They talk indistinctly while Locke looks down the opening to the hatch with eagerness. He then turns to Jack, and asks, "Are you ready?" Both Jack and Sayid look at Locke. Sayid then looks at Jack, and says, "Be careful." Jack looks at Sayid, and nods." He then walks up to Locke, and says, "…after you." Locke quickly enters the hatch, and starts climbing down the ladder. Jack looks back at Sayid who is looking at him. He then follows Locke.

After climbing down the ladder, Locke and Jack enter a corridor which curves to the right, and is dimly lit by hanging lights. Jack hears a low humming sound which seems to be coming from the wall to his right. He walks over to it, and sees that it is made of concrete. He then slowly puts his hand on its surface to feel for vibrations. Suddenly, he notices that the key around his neck is moving towards the wall. Locke turns around to see what Jack is doing. Upon seeing him with his hand on the wall, he asks, "What is it, Jack?" Jack says, "It's nothing. Let's keep moving." They continue walking down the corridor. After only a few steps, Locke notices a door on their left. He says, "Jack." Jack turns to him. Locke directs his attention toward the door. Jack looks at it for a moment then walks over to it, and slowly opens it. He then feels around for a light switch, finds one, turns on the light, and sees a room lined with shelves which are fully stocked with food. He starts walking between the shelves looking from side to side, and notices many different kinds of food products. On his right, he spots an open pack of Apollo candy bars. He slowly pulls one out to inspect it then turns around, and sees that Locke is not behind him. He replaces the candy bar then walks out into the corridor, but Locke is not there. He sighs, shakes his head in disappointment, and continues walking down the corridor. Meanwhile, Locke enters a large open room, and sees early computer technology set up against the back wall. He then notices a work station to his left in the center of the room, walks around it, and sees a computer terminal. He then sits down in a rolling office chair at the desk, faces the monitor, and sees a flashing cursor on the screen top left. He stares at the screen for a moment then looks down at the keyboard, and begins to push the execute button. The moment before his finger touches the button, he feels what seems to be the tip of a gun in the back of his neck. He hears the voice of a man with a Scottish accent say, "Put your hands in the air, brotha." Locke does so. The man says, "Now, slowly back away from the computer." Locke slowly rolls back in the chair. The man says, "…on your feet." Locke begins to stand. The man says, "…slowly." Locke does so. "The man says, "Now, turn around." Locke turns to face his captor, and sees a man with long hair and a beard who is dressed in a jumpsuit pointing a rifle at him. In this room, we see dual entrances to the right and left of the man. He says, "Now, just who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" Before Locke can answer, "Jack comes into the room through the first entrance pointing his handgun at the man, and says, "Put your gun down." Locke turns his head to see Jack while the man quickly moves to his right until he puts Locke directly between Jack and himself. Jack looks at Locke, and asks, "You couldn't wait?" Locke stares blankly at Jack. The man says, "Put down the gun, or I blow his damn head off, brotha." Jack continues to hold his gun on him. Suddenly, the man feels what seems to be the tip of a gun in the back of his head. We hear Sayid say, "Lower your weapon." Locke turns his head to see Sayid pointing his handgun at the man who hesitantly and slowly lowers his rifle. Locke lowers his hands, and takes the rifle from the man who then puts his hands in the air. Locke says, "Not that I'm complaining Sayid, but this is an unexpected visit." Sayid says, "Jack told me that if you weren't back in ten minutes to come looking for you. It appears that I used good judgment when I chose to come early." Suddenly, we hear beeping. Locke looks around the room. The man looks up at a timer which is down to four minutes. The man looks at Jack, and says, "You need to let me take care of that." He looks back at the timer as do the others: cut to black.

Scene 2

The man looks at Jack, and says, "The timer is running down. I need to" Interrupting, Jack says, "You're not doing anything until you tell us who you are, and what you're doing down here." Locke is still looking at the timer, and says, "Jack, maybe we should" Interrupting, Jack looks at Locke, and says, "John." Jack then walks up to the man, points his handgun at him, and says, "You're running out of time." The man looks up at the timer then back at Jack, sighs, and says, "My name is Desmond. I was on a solo race around the world. My boat was blown off course during a storm. When it cleared, I saw the island. I tried getting back on course, but my boat kept sailing in circles around this bloody rock. I was almost out of food, water, and supplies when I put to shore. I walked into the jungle looking for water. After a while, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to look, and saw a man with a rifle who rushed me, and knocked me out. I woke up here with a bandage on my head looking up at the man who attacked me. He apologized for assaulting me. He thought I was one of them. Jack asks, "…them?" Desmond looks Jack in the eye, and replies, "…the hostiles." Locke and Sayid look at each other. Desmond continues, "It was then I heard beeping. My attacker (now host) walked out of the room. I got to my feet, and followed him in here. I then watched him sit down at that computer and enter a code which reset the timer. I asked him 'What was that all about? Just saving the world,' he said. Jack asks, "…saving the world?" Desmond says, "…his words, not mine. (slight pause) I had no place to go, so I stayed here, and for a long time, he and I saved the world together which was just lovely (slight pause) until he died. I've been down here on my own pushing that damn button ever since." Jack looks at Desmond who says, "The end." The timer is down to one minute. Jack asks, "Why don't we let that timer run down to zero, and see what happens?" Desmond says, "Trust me. You don't want to do that, brotha." Sayid asks, "Jack, may I speak with you for a moment?" Locke holds the rifle on Desmond while Jack walks over to Sayid who quietly says, "He believes what he is saying." Jack thinks for a moment then walks over to Desmond, and says, "By all means, keep saving the world." The timer is down to ten seconds. Desmond quickly sits down, and begins entering the code while Jack walks around to the other side of the station. Locke watches Desmond enter a series of numbers into the computer and press execute. The beeping stops. They all watch the timer go down to one second then suddenly flip over to one hundred and eight minutes. Jack, Locke, and Sayid all look around themselves. Desmond says, "Don't worry. The world is safe for another one hundred and eight minutes."

Jack notices the Dharma Initiative symbol on Desmond's jumpsuit then says, "Desmond, my name is Jack. This is John and Sayid. We're survivors of a plane crash." Surprised, Desmond asks, "…plane crash?" Jack says, "…a commercial airliner. There are forty seven of us. We apologize for the intrusion, but they gave us no choice." Desmond asks, "...they?" Jack says, "We call them the others, but you know them as the hostiles. We recently found out that they're planning to come take our people tonight, so we thought that hiding them in here might" Interrupting, Desmond says, "Say no more, Jack. Bring your people here. There's enough room for all of them." Surprised, Jack says, "Thank you, Desmond." Desmond laughs, and says, "I've been so desperate for company, I actually thought about going out, and trying to make friends with the hostiles." Jack smiles, looks toward the corridor, and says, "I noticed that you have a store of food. Now, our people, we have fruit, fish, and the occasional boar that we can share with you." Desmond says, "Tell your people to take what they need. Trust me. Running out of food will not be a problem." Jack looks at Desmond for a moment then turns to Sayid, and says, "I'll be back with our people." Jack asks Desmond, "Is there a front door to this place?" Desmond says, "...aye, (indicating with his head) that way." Jack turns to Locke, and asks, "John, can I speak with you for a moment?" Locke begins walking with Jack toward the corridor. Desmond says, "Oh, by the way," Jack and Locke stop. Desmond looks at Jack, and continues, "I've got running water." Jack nods then he and Locke continue out into the corridor where they stop, and face each other. Jack says, "When you first told me about the hatch, and why you kept it a secret, I admit that I didn't know whether or not I could trust you. (cut to Locke then back to Jack) As it turns out, this place could save our lives. I just wanted to thank you for coming forward, and telling me about it." Locke says, "You're welcome Jack, but I got a funny feeling you didn't call me out here just to thank me." Jack nods, and says, "We need to find out all we can about that man in there, and what this place is. Sayid's approach might be a little too direct." Locke says, "I understand, Jack." Locke begins to turn, but Jack leans in close to him, and says, "Keep a close eye on him." Puzzled, Locke looks at Jack, and asks, "Why?" Jack says, "He's been down here alone in this place for God knows how long." They both look at Desmond. They look back at each other. Locke nods, and Jack leaves. Locke looks at Desmond: cut to black.

Scene 3

In the hatch, Sayid has begun inspecting the room where he, Locke, and Desmond continue waiting on Jack to return. Walking up to Desmond, Locke says, "So, pushing this button saves the world." Desmond smiles, and says, "Aye." Locke asks, "How long have you been down here?" Desmond says, "A program runs simulated sunlight and moonlight on a twenty four hour cycle, but after the first few months, I stopped keeping track of time. I figured if I'm stuck here, what's the point?" Locke nods, and says, "Well, it's two thousand and four." Desmond looks at Locke who continues, "…if you're interested." Desmond thinks, and says, "It's only been three years." Sayid asks, "What is this?" He is pointing at a red stain on the ceiling. Desmond says, "That would be Radzinski." Sayid looks at Desmond who says, "…what's left of him anyway. He was the man who brought me down here." Sayid asks, "What happened?" Desmond says, "He shot himself." Sayid says, "I'm sorry." Desmond says, "Don't be. I never cared for him." Sayid smiles, and continues looking around the room. Locke pulls up a chair beside Desmond, sits down, and says, "So, Desmond, you've been pushing this button for three years on the word of a man who brought you down here against your will then shot himself." Desmond says, "His word was all I had." Locke says, "I'll go ahead and ask the obvious question here. How do you know that any of this is real?" Desmond looks at Locke, and says, "…experience." Locke looks puzzled. Sayid turns to listen. Desmond explains, "At first, I thought Radzinski was insane, but he gave me a roof over my head and food to eat, so I just played along with him. After he killed himself, I took his body outside to bury him. While digging his grave, I started thinking about how wonderful it was that I no longer had to push that damn button. Suddenly, I felt the earth move. I came back in here, and the whole place was shaking. I heard this voice from the speakers repeating over and over again, 'system failure.' I looked up at the timer, and instead of numbers, I saw red and black hieroglyphs, or at least that's what they looked like. It was all… well, it was really quite terrifying. I entered the code, but it didn't work, so I began to panic. I just kept trying to enter those numbers over and over again until finally the shaking stopped, and the timer flipped back to one hundred and eight. Ever since, I've been pushing this button just as soon as I hear the beeping start." Locke asks, "You can't push it before then?" Desmond looks at Locke, and shakes his head. Sayid begins inspecting the computer hardware. Locke stands, and says, "Well, maybe some of our people can help you out." Desmond smiles as does Locke who then slings the rifle over his shoulder as he turns to Sayid, and says, "I think it might be a good idea if I check to make sure that Jack is on his way back with our people." Sayid walks up to Locke, and hands him his handgun. Locke takes it from him, and puts it away. He then says, "I'll be back in five." He walks out.

Sayid walks up to Desmond, and says, "I noticed that when your timer reset, the computer printed something." Desmond indicates the printout, and says, "It prints each and every time the button is pushed." Sayid looks at the printout. Desmond continues, "In the back, there are boxes full of those." Sayid walks over to the printout, looks at it for a moment, turns to Desmond, indicates the printout, and asks, "Do you mind?" Desmond says, "Knock yourself out. (chuckles) It's better than a sleeping pill." Sayid takes the printout as Locke and Jack come back into the room followed by Charlie, Claire, Michael, and Walt, all of whom are carrying food and supplies. Jack goes up to Desmond, and says, "I thought we'd bring them in a few at a time. Jack looks at the people he brought, and indicating Desmond says, "This is the man I told you about. His name is Desmond." They start introducing themselves while Charlie asks Jack for a word. They both walk into the corridor. Charlie says, "I want to be at the beach when the others come." Jack says, "Charlie, you need to stay here with Claire." Charlie says, "I need to protect her." Jack says, "I've already given out all of the guns." Charlie sighs. Jack says, "Look, if you want to do something, keep Claire and the others calm." Frustrated, Charlie walks away from Jack as Locke walks up to him. Jack asks, "What did you find out?" Locke looks Jack in the eye, and says, "We need to help him push the button." Jack thinks for a moment then looks at Locke, and says, "Give our host his rifle back." Locke nods, and turns to leave. Jack says, "On the way to our camp," Locke stops, and turns back to Jack who continues, "I was thinking about our new friend, and the story he told us." Locke listens as Jack walks up to him, and quietly says, "We need him to keep quiet about the circumstances that brought him here." Locke asks, "Why?" Jack says, "Our people are building a raft so they can leave the island. (cut to Locke then back to Jack) I don't want to take away their hope." Locke thinks then says, "I'll take care of it." He then walks over to Desmond, hands him his rifle, pulls him to the side, and starts talking to him. Meanwhile, Charlie is comforting Claire as Jack walks over to Michael and Walt. We then see an overhead expanding view of people back at the beach camp gathering food and supplies. The camera suddenly stops then pans over to a small clearing in the jungle where we see the others making camp: cut to black.

 **Part 6**

Scene 1

It is night. The others are sneaking into the survivors beach camp. Ethan is pointing each one of them in a specific direction as they come out of the jungle. They quietly make their way to where the survivors are sleeping. When they are all in position, Ethan gives them a signal. They then start slowly pulling back the blankets which are covering the survivors. To their surprise, what they see under each blanket is pillows and folded, rolled, or balled up clothes which have been arranged into the form of a human body. Ethan walks up to the edge of the camp, and takes a close look at one of these arrangements. He notices wired sticks of dynamite, and yells, "Run!" He begins to run as several explosions blast the others in his group. Ethan goes flying through the air, and lands on the ground. He then loses consciousness. Jack, Locke, Sayid, Kate, and Sawyer suddenly come out of hiding. They are all carrying flashlights and handguns. They start looking over the bodies of the others except for Locke who first lights a torch. While Jack is shining a flashlight over one of these bodies, Ethan slowly regains consciousness then rises to his feet. Jack notices him, aims his flashlight and handgun at him, and yells, "Don't move!" Kate, Locke, Sawyer, and Sayid look up at Jack as Ethan suddenly runs toward the jungle line. Jack runs after him as Kate yells, "Jack!" He continues running after Ethan who is now in the jungle, so Kate runs after him, and then Sawyer begins to run after her as Locke hands him the lit torch. Meanwhile, Jack is chasing Ethan through the jungle. He raises his flashlight, and sees that he is gaining on him. Suddenly, he trips, and falls to the ground. He quickly recovers, and stands then begins to run but suddenly realizes that he has lost his handgun. He takes a brief moment to search for it on the ground immediately around him. He then raises his flashlight to see Ethan, and notices that he is almost out of sight. Under his breath, he says, "Dammit" then resumes chasing him. He gains momentum, and eventually closes the gap between himself and Ethan. He then pushes him into a tree which knocks him to the ground. He slowly walks over to him, drops his flashlight, gets on top of him, and punches him over and over again until he is barely conscious. Kate catches up with Jack as he stands then looks down at Ethan while catching his breath. Sawyer then runs up to them as Ethan is raising himself up to his knees. While catching his breath, Sawyer looks at Jack, and says, "Good job, Doc." He then notices Ethan begin to stand. He rushes over to him while pulling his handgun, aims it at him, and says, "Unh-unh, jungle boy." Kate also pulls her handgun, and aims it at Ethan who drops back down to his knees, and raises his hands. Suddenly, a light is shone on Ethan's face. He squints just before he is shot several times in the chest, and falls over dead. Jack quickly turns to see who this mysterious gunman is as both Kate and Sawyer raise their handguns toward him. The gunman then lowers his flashlight, and walks slowly towards them. Once he is close enough for the torchlight to reveal his face, we see that it is Charlie. Kate and Sawyer lower their handguns as Charlie walks over to Jack, and hands him the handgun that he used to kill Ethan. He then looks up at Jack, and says, "I found your gun." Jack looks at Charlie for a moment then takes the handgun from him. Charlie then walks away from Jack as he heads back towards the beach camp. Jack looks down at the handgun for a moment then up at Charlie: cut to black.

Scene 2

It is now daybreak. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer return to the beach camp. Jack sees Charlie, and starts walking towards him. Locke approaches Jack, and says, "Danielle rigged enough explosives to take them all out, but one of them is alive. We got him up the beach a ways." Jack says, "Take me to him." Locke nods, and starts to turn. Jack says, "…but before you do," Locke turns back to Jack who continues, "there's something I need to tell you."

Scene 3

Charlie is now walking towards the jungle line. Kate catches up to him, and says, "Charlie." Charlie stops, turns to Kate, and says, "Kate, I need to go check on Claire." He begins turning away from her as she says, "Are you alright, Charlie?" Charlie turns back to her, and asks, "Why wouldn't I be?" Kate says, "You just killed a man." Charlie walks up to her, and says, "He deserved to die." He begins walking away from her. Kate asks, "Why did you do it, Charlie?" He turns to her, and says, "I wasn't going to let that animal anywhere near her again." He leaves. Kate looks worried.

Scene 4

Locke leads Jack up to the surviving "other" who is sitting in the dirt, gagged, and tied to a tree at the edge of the jungle. Sayid and Boone are standing guard. Jack crouches down in front of him, removes the gag, and asks, "Who are you people?" The surviving "other" says, "I'll die before I tell you anything." Jack turns his head back to the others, and says, "Leave me alone with him." Locke says, "Jack, I don't think" Interrupting, Jack says, "...now." Hesitantly, Locke turns, and walks toward the beach camp followed by Boone then Sayid. Once Jack sees them all walk out of sight, he turns back to the surviving "other" who says, "Listen, Jack, is it? If I talk, they're going to kill me, so" Interrupting, Jack says, "Tell me about Jacob." The surviving "other" looks puzzled. He replies, "…Jacob?" Jack says, "I know that he's your leader, so tell me about him." The surviving "other" says, "Jack, I don't know anything. Even if I did, I couldn't tell you." Jack thinks for a moment. He then stands, unties the captive, and raises him to his feet. He then pulls a handgun on him, points it in his face, and says, "…then take me to him, or I'll kill you now." The surviving "other" looks down the barrel of the gun for a moment then hesitantly starts walking through the jungle followed by Jack.

Scene 5

Charlie enters the hatch. People gather around him. Michael looks at Charlie, and asks, "What happened?" Charlie says, "The others came just like Danielle said they would. They attacked us, but Jack's plan worked. They're gone." The survivors begin celebrating. Michael picks up Walt, and holds him tight as Walt wraps his arms around Michael's neck. Claire walks up to Charlie, and asks, "Was Ethan with them?" Charlie looks Claire in the eye, and says, "He's dead. I made sure of it." Claire puts her arms around Charlie, and holds him. She says, "Thank you, Charlie." Charlie holds on to Claire, and says, "It's over now:" cut to black.

Scene 6

The surviving "other" is walking through the jungle followed by Jack. Suddenly, Jack hears the sound of rifles being cocked. He pulls his handgun as he is being surrounded by three men and two women all aiming rifles at him. Jack then drops his gun, and raises his hands in the air. The others pick up his gun, gag him, and tie his hands behind his back. They then walk him to their camp and into a large tent where he is placed on his knees. He is left alone. After a brief moment, he hears a couple of men talking outside of the tent door, but he can't make out what they're saying. They stop talking then a man comes inside of the tent, and crouches down in front of him. He looks at Jack for a moment then removes the gag. Jack asks, "Are you Jacob?" The man says, "I just heard that you killed some of our people, Jack." Jack says, "Your people attacked us." Talking over him, the man asks, "How do you know about Jacob?" Jack is silent. Suddenly, the surviving "other" calls out "Sir!" The man looks toward the sound of his voice then back at Jack. He then replaces the gag, rises to his feet, walks up to the tent door, looks over at Jack then back at the door. He slowly opens it, and sees the surviving "other" standing there with Sawyer behind him holding a handgun to his head. Sawyer then points his gun at the man, and says, "Come on out, Hoss; nice and easy." The man raises his hands in the air while doing so. He then sees his people on their knees with their hands on their heads surrounded by Locke, Sayid, and Kate, all holding handguns on them." Sawyer says, "Alrighty then, let's go join your buddies." He then walks the man followed by the surviving "other" over to where the other captives are, and says, "...on your knees." They do so while putting their hands on their heads. Each one of Jack's people has a rifle slung over his/her shoulder. Kate asks Sawyer, "You got em?" He replies, "Yeah, Freckles, we got em." Kate puts away her handgun then walks into the large tent, and removes the gag from Jack who asks, "Did you have any problems? Kate begins to untie Jack, and says, "...no. Locke followed your tracks like you asked him then we got the drop on 'em." Now untied, Jack stands, looks at Kate, and says, "...good." They look at each other for a moment then Jack walks out of the tent followed by Kate. On his way to the captives, Jack gives Locke a nod of acknowledgement which he receives. Jack then walks up to the man from the tent, crouches down in front of him, and demands, "Where are you holding our people?" The man asks, "… _your_ people?" Jack says, "…from the tail section of our plane. Where are they?" The man asks, "…and why would I tell you that, Jack?" Jack says, "…because if you don't, I'll start killing your people right here in front of you." The man says, "My people are ready to die, Jack, and so am I." Jack signals to Sawyer who then puts his handgun to the back of the surviving "other's" head, and says, "So long, Lucky." He then cocks the gun. The man says, "If I tell you where they are, you got to promise not to hurt any of our people." Jack says, "…only if we get our people back safe and sound." The man says, "They're being held a couple of miles in that (indicates with his head) direction." Jack looks up at Sayid who nods. He then stands, and says to the captives, "…on your feet." They stand. Jack looks at the man from the tent, and says, "Let's go:" cut to black.

Scene 7

Jack and the man from the tent lead the others in their group through the jungle. The man says, "I'm not Jacob." Jack asks, "Who are you?" The man explains, "My name is Richard. I lead these people, but I follow Jacob's orders." Jack asks, "…even if that means kidnapping a pregnant woman, and stringing a man up by his neck?" Richard says, "Ethan was acting alone." Jack asks, "What about those men you killed on the night you took our people?" Richard replies, "I didn't tell my people to kill anyone." Jack looks at Richard, and asks, "Did you order the attacks?" Richard looks at Jack, and replies, "...like I said, Jack. I follow orders."

As they come near the edge of the jungle, Richard stops followed immediately by Jack and the rest of the group. Jack asks him, "Why have we stopped?" Richard replies, "...because we're here." Jack listens for a moment then slowly walks toward the edge of the jungle while Sawyer (now holds a rifle in addition to the one that is slung over his shoulder) orders the captives to their knees. Jack sees a clearing then suddenly stops when he notices two armed men in the distance standing guard at what seems to be the entrance to a hatch. Jack then turns back to the group, walks up to Locke, pulls out his handgun, and gives it to him. He then walks up to Richard, and says, "…after you." Richard then leads Jack out of the jungle and into the clearing toward the guarded hatch entrance. The guards notice them, and raise their rifles. Richard calls out, "It's me!" Once Richard is close enough for the guards to recognize him, they slowly lower their rifles until one of them looks at Jack, and says, "It's one of them." The guards then aim their rifles at Jack as Richard says, "It's all right. Lower your weapons." Sayid is now standing at the edge of the jungle watching the guards as they are aiming their rifles at Jack while Richard is motioning for them to lower their weapons. Sawyer walks up to Sayid, and asks, "What the hell's going on out there?" Sayid sees Richard motion their way, and says, "The man with Jack is telling them about us." He then sees Jack take a few steps in their direction, and yell, "Bring them out!" Sawyer then turns to the captives, points his rifle at them, and says, "You heard the man." We then see the guards looking over at the jungle. From their point of view, we see the captive "others" walk out of the jungle with their hands on their heads followed by Sawyer who is holding a rifle on them. The guards then watch as Sawyer orders them to their knees. Richard tells the guards, "Now, lower your weapons." They hesitantly do so, and step to the side as Richard walks over to the entrance of the hatch. Jack notices the Dharma Initiative symbol on the doors just before Richard opens them. Richard then turns to Jack, and says, "…this way." Jack follows him down several concrete steps into a long corridor which is barely lit by overhead fluorescent lights. Jack looks up and notices that only a few bulbs are bright while the rest are dim, dull, or flashing.

They slowly make their way down the corridor. Jack asks Richard, "What is this place?" Richard says, "You should feel right at home here, Jack." Jack looks at Richard who looks back at him, and explains, "It's a medical station. (turns back) We're currently using it to conduct fertility studies." Jack asks, "...fertility studies?" Richard explains, "For a long time, there was a group of scientists on this island who called themselves The Dharma Initiative. Like others before them, they were here to study the anomalous electromagnetic properties this island exhibits which seem to be stronger in some places than others. Whenever they found one of these places, they began digging. Well, the energy they released from one of their digs was so strong that they nearly destroyed the island. At the time, we had a truce with these people. They stayed on their side of the island, and we left them alone, but we forged a temporary alliance with them in order to save the island _and_ our people." Jack asks, "What does this have to do with fertility?" Richard explains, "One of their scientists told us that they needed a huge explosion at the dig site in order to negate the energy, and temporarily seal the leak, so we gave them a hydrogen bomb." Surprised, Jack asks, "You did what?" Richard explains, "In the fifties, The U.S. was conducting tests of nuclear explosive devices in the South Pacific. One of them fell on our island. It didn't explode, obviously, so we buried it." Jack asks, "So, handing over an atom bomb to these people seemed to be the logical choice." Richard explains, "It was our only choice, Jack, and it worked, but ever since then we've had fertility issues." Jack says, "You talk as if you were there."

They come to a door on their left. Richard knocks on it. They hear a man's voice say, "Just a minute." Richard says, "A few years ago, The Dharma Initiative broke our truce, so we went to war with them. People died on both sides. Some of their people escaped in a submarine, and never returned. The rest surrendered to us. Fortunately, one of them was an OB/GYN doctor that the Dharma Initiative had brought here to solve the problem they created." Jack asks, "Who is this doctor?" Richard turns to Jack, and says, "His name was Ethan."

Richard turns back to the door as a man opens it. The man looks at Richard, and says, "Richard." Richard says, "Tom." Tom sees Jack. He pulls a handgun, aims it at him, and asks, "What the hell is he doing here?" Richard says, "Tom, put the gun down. I brought him here." Tom asks, "Why the hell would you do that? He's one of them." Richard says, "I'm well aware of that Tom, but right now his people are holding our people at gunpoint, so I need you to put away the gun, and go get the people we took." Tom hesitates. Richard says, "…now, Tom." Reluctantly, Tom puts away the gun then walks out of the room while shutting the door behind him. He then walks past Richard and Jack as he makes his way down the corridor. He suddenly stops at a door on his right then hesitantly knocks on it. A woman opens the door, and looks at Tom who tells her, "Bring them out." Surprised, she asks, "What?" Tom directs her attention down the corridor towards Richard. She looks in that direction, and is startled by the sight of Jack standing next to him. Puzzled, she looks at Richard who nods at her. She then looks at Tom who motions with his head for her to go back inside the room. Reluctantly, she does so. A moment later, she walks out the door followed by several women and children plus a few men. Tom leads them to Richard followed by the woman. Jack inspects them. He asks Tom, "Is this all of them?" Tom looks at Richard who nods. He then looks at Jack, and says, "That's everyone we took." Jack walks up to Tom, and says, "If you hurt them" Interrupting, one of the female survivors steps forward, and says, "We've been treated well." Jack looks at her. He then stares at her for a moment, and says, "I remember you from the plane." The woman says, "I served you beverages." Jack nods. The woman says, "My name is Cindy." Jack says, "I'm Jack." Now addressing the entire group, Jack explains, "I lead another group of plane crash survivors." The freed captives look at each other in surprise. Jack continues, "We were in the forward section of the plane. A few days ago, we found a man named Bernard. He told us that some of his people had been abducted. That's why I'm here." The freed captives smile, and hug each other. Cindy asks, "How is he?" Jack says to Cindy, "…Bernard? He's good. He's back with his wife." Cindy smiles, and says, "I remember her from the flight. Good for him." Interrupting, Richard says, "You got your people, Jack, so let's go." Richard leads the way followed by Jack and the freed captives. Jack looks back, and notices that Cindy and two children (a boy and a girl) stay behind. Jack asks Cindy, "What are you doing?" Cindy says, "I'm not leaving." Jack walks up to her, and says, "These people abducted you. They're killers." She says, "They're desperate, Jack." He asks, "…and that makes it right?" She says, "Jack, our plane was a thousand miles off course when it went down. We may never be rescued. Without children," She holds the two children close to her, and continues, "we won't survive. (slight pause) I want to help." Jack says, "You're a flight attendant." Cindy smiles, and says, "I'm also a woman of child bearing age." Jack laughs. Cindy says, "I'm staying." Jack looks down at the children, and asks, "What about these children?" He then looks up at Cindy who says, "They're with me now." Jack notices the children hold on tightly to Cindy. He then looks Cindy in the eye. After a moment, he nods then leaves.

Jack rejoins Richard who leads him and the freed captives down the corridor toward the exit. Richard and Jack are now a good ways ahead of the group. As they walk up the last few steps of the entrance, Richard says, "I hope that you'll keep our situation in mind when you talk to your people, Jack." They then stop at the top of the steps, and face each other. Richard continues, "No one wants a war." Jack says, "The next time you see Jacob, you tell him" Interrupting, Richard says, "I never see him." Jack looks Richard in the eye. Richard continues, "No one does." Jack asks, "You take orders from someone you never see?" Richard says, "He leaves instructions... lists." Jack asks, "…lists?" Richard looks Jack in the eye, and says, "…names of your people, Jack." Jack looks at Richard who explains, "We didn't come for everyone." Jack says, "If any of your people ever come near our camp again" Interrupting, Richard says, "I give you my word. They won't. I trust that you'll let my people (indicating them with his head) go." Jack nods then leads the freed captives over to his people at the jungle line. He then walks up to the captives, and says, "…on your feet." They do so. Jack says, "You're free to go." They slowly put their hands down, and walk past Jack on their way toward the medical station. Jack turns to them, and says, "Spread the word among your people." They stop then turn back to Jack who continues, "If we spot any one of you near our camp again, we shoot to kill." They linger for a moment then leave. Jack watches them leave then leads his people into the jungle: cut to black.

Scene 8

Back in the survivors' beach camp, Bernard reunites with his fellow tail section survivors (Tailies) while Rose and several others in the camp are there to greet them. As Locke, Sayid, Kate, and Sawyer follow Jack down the beach, we hear Bernard ask about Cindy and the children. On their way down the beach, Sayid walks up beside Jack, and says, "Jack, now may be a good time to question our new guests." Jack says, "...no." Sayid awaits an explanation. Jack looks at Sayid, and continues, "We give them time." When Jack and the rest of his group are out of earshot from those in camp, he stops. Everyone else gathers around him. Locke says, "So, Jack… (cut to Jack then back to Locke) what did you find out?" Jack looks at him: cut to black.

 **Part 7**

Scene 1

This is the flashback scene where Sawyer brings a girl back to his hotel room, and starts making out with her, but he is suddenly interrupted by an old acquaintance of his who is sitting in a chair across the room: cut to black.

Scene 2

Locke approaches Sawyer who is sitting inside of his shelter reading a book. Locke asks, "Is it good?" Sawyer asks, "Is what good?" Locke explains, "…the book." Sawyer replies, "As a matter of fact it is, so unless you got some boar to trade" Interrupting, Locke says, "I found some tracks in the jungle." Right on top of what Locke says, Sawyer replies, "Happy hunting." Locke clarifies, "…human tracks, Sawyer." Sawyer asks, "…and exactly why am I supposed to care?" Locke says, "Maybe it's one of these others. If so, I want answers. Don't you?" Sawyer says, "What I want is to sit here quietly reading my book, so why don't you get Jack or Sayid to join your little hunting party." Locke says, "Jack let the others go." Sawyer says, "Well, the good doc got our people back." Locke further explains, "What about next time?" Sawyer asks, "What the hell are you talking about? Locke explains, "They're killers Sawyer, and they risk their lives trying to take people. Do you actually think that they would give up so easily?" Sawyer asks, "Well, why don't you get your Iraqi soldier buddy, Sayid to help you?" Locke replies, "He's busy with his computer printout. Besides, Sayid is undergoing a crisis of conscience. (Sawyer smiles) He may not be willing to do what's necessary." Sawyer puts his book down, stands, looks Locke in the eye, and asks, "What makes you think I am?" Locke looks Sawyer in the eye, and boldly replies, "...because you're not a victim, James." Sawyer continues looking Locke in the eye: cut to flashback.

Scene 3

This is the scene in Sydney where Sawyer buys an untraceable gun.

Scene 4

Sawyer follows Locke through the jungle. He asks, "How did you know my name, Johnny Boy?" Locke replies, "…the flight manifest, you know from Hurley's census." Locke stops, and turns to Sawyer who also stops. Locke then looks Sawyer in the eye, and says, "We all got our secrets, James." They look each other in the eye for a moment then Locke continues walking through the jungle. Sawyer takes a moment to think: cut to flashback.

Scene 5

This is the scene in Sydney where Sawyer shoots the con man that he blames for the death of his parents up to the point where he shoots him: cut to black.

Scene 6

Sawyer continues following Locke through the jungle. Suddenly, Locke stops, and crouches down. Sawyer walks up to him, crouches down beside him, and whispers, "What the hell are you lookin at?" Locke points through the jungle. Sawyer squints, and sees what appears to be a clearing in the distance. He whispers, "This looks familiar." Locke quiets Sawyer who looks perturbed then he motions for him to go left while he goes right. They do so. As they both sneak up to the edge of the jungle, we hear the growing sound of rushing waters. Behind trees now, Locke and Sawyer can see a large waterfall which Sawyer recognizes as the place that he and Kate had found together. Locke motions at Sawyer to look right. He does so, and sees a man who is barefoot and dressed in plain clothes standing at the edge of a pool of water below the waterfall. He appears to be looking up at it. Sawyer pulls out his handgun, and runs out into the clearing while Locke is motioning for him to stop. Disapprovingly, Locke pulls out his handgun, and follows Sawyer's lead. Sawyer yells out to the man, "Hold it right there, nature boy!" After a brief moment, the man says, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sawyer says, "Why, it's just lovely. I'm holding back the tears. Now, put up your damn hands, and turn around nice and slow." The man does so. We see that he is wearing a white long sleeve v-neck pullover shirt and beige pants held up by a rope belt. Sawyer demands, "Now, who the hell are you?" The man says, "My name is Jacob." Sawyer's expression turns dark and serious. He asks, "…the same Jacob who made those lists of names for the others?" The man looks at Locke. After a long moment, Sawyer asks, "Well, is that you, or isn't it?" The man looks back at Sawyer, puts down his hands, and calmly replies, "...yes." After a moment, Sawyer takes a few steps towards Jacob, and aims his gun at him while Locke yells, "Sawyer, no!" He then shoots him in the heart. Jacob falls to his knees. Sawyer stares at him: cut to flashback.

Scene 7

This is the rest of the previous flashback scene which ends with Sawyer finding out that the man he just shot is not Mr. Sawyer.

Scene 8

Before Jacob dies, he tries to talk. Sawyer walks up to him, crouches down in front of him, and asks, "What did you say?" Jacob says, "Tell Jack, I'll see him soon." Sawyer stands then kicks him over into the dirt. Jacob dies: cut to black.

Scene 9

At the survivors' beach camp, we see Jack walking down the beach as Locke and Sawyer approach him. Jack stops as does Locke followed by Sawyer. Locke looks at Jack, and says, "We found Jacob." Surprised, Jack asks, "Where is he?" Locke looks at Sawyer who then looks at Jack, and says, "He's dead. I killed him." Jack walks up to Sawyer, and asks, "You did what?" Sawyer says, "Excuse me, but isn't he the reason that our people were taken and killed?" Jack looks at Sawyer who asks, "You know what the last words out of his mouth were? (cut to Jack then back to Sawyer) 'Tell Jack, I'll see him soon.' That son of a bitch opened his mouth one more time before he died to threaten us." Jack thinks for a moment then says to Sawyer, "Let's go." He then begins walking towards the jungle. Puzzled, Sawyer asks, "…go where?" Jack says, "…to bury his body." Sawyer asks, "Now, why the hell would we want to do that?" Jack stops, turns back to Sawyer, and says, "…so, his people don't find him."

Scene 10

We see a camp out in a small clearing surrounded by jungle. Richard comes walking out of a large tent. He looks around himself, and sees a few of his people outside of their tents including Cindy who is reading a book to the children and Alex who is skinning a rabbit. He walks up to a fire pit which contains several bright glowing embers. He picks up a pot of coffee from on top of a grill which covers the pit then picks up a coffee mug, and pours some coffee into it. He then sets the pot back down on the grill, turns toward the jungle, looks out into it, and takes a sip of coffee. He suddenly hears a faint noise coming from the jungle in front of him. He takes a few steps in that direction then takes another sip of coffee. He then hears the same noise (a little louder but still indistinct) coming from the jungle to his left. He quickly looks toward the sound, slowly turns in that direction, cautiously takes a few steps, and takes another sip of coffee. He is now about twenty feet from the jungle line. He lifts the mug of coffee to take another sip when we suddenly hear the sounds which precede the monster. He drops the mug then quickly turns back towards the camp. We then see him immediately knocked backwards by a large pillar of black smoke. It hits him with so much force that it thrusts him deep into the jungle. The others come running out of their tents. The black smoke hovers over the camp for a moment then starts attacking them. It doesn't stop until each one of them is dead. We then see Richard in the jungle lying motionless on the ground. The camera zooms in on his face. He wakes up gasping for air: cut to black.

 **Part 8**

Scene 1

Jack and Sawyer make it to the waterfall where Sawyer killed Jacob. Walking up to the body, Sawyer says, "Well, there's his body. Where do you want to bury it?" Jack thinks for a moment then walks over to the jungle line, and says, "I know a place." Sawyer looks at the body.

Scene 2

In a severely weakened state, Richard makes his way through the jungle. He barely makes it to the survivors' beach camp before he collapses. A few survivors notice him, and start shouting to alert the rest of the camp. Locke hears them, runs over to this scene, and notices Richard lying on the ground. He quickly walks over to him, kneels down at his side, and then picks up his head with one hand while laying his other hand on top of his chest. Richard tries to speak. Locke asks, "What did you say?" Loudly and clearly enough for those around him to hear, Richard says, "The black smoke (losing consciousness) killed my people." Locke and the other survivors react with surprise and confusion. Richard then loses consciousness: cut to flashback.

Scene 3: flashback in Ab Aeterno with the following changes.

It begins with Richard trying to save the life of his nine year old daughter. His wife is already dead. The storyline will change accordingly. For example, it is his daughter who appears to him on the Black Rock instead of his wife.

When Richard asks MIB, "How can I kill him (the devil)? He is black smoke." MIB says, "No, he isn't." When Richard asks him how he knows this, the MIB will reply, "…because it saved me (slight pause) which is why I helped it save you." Richard thinks. MIB says, "It chose you and me. (smiles) There must still be hope for both of us." Richard asks MIB, "Why doesn't the black smoke kill him?" MIB shakes his head then says, "I don't know. Maybe it can't, or maybe it won't." Richard looks MIB in the eye, and asks, "Why don't _you_ kill him?" MIB replies, "I tried, but you only get one chance, (handing Richard a dagger) so make yours count for both our sakes."

In the final conversation between Richard and MIB after Richard chooses to follow Jacob, MIB says, "You made your choice, but mark my words. I will find a way to kill him (speaking of Jacob), and once I do, I will leave this place in ruins." Richard looks down, and thinks. He suddenly hears the wind blow then looks up to see MIB, but he is gone. This is where the flashback ends.

Scene 4

Jack and Sawyer dig a grave. The camera pans over to Jacob's dead body then shows a close up of it: cut to black.

 **Part 9**

Scene 1

When Jack and Sawyer return to the beach camp, Locke tells Jack how Richard came to their camp, and claimed that his people were dead. Locke says, "Before he lost consciousness, he said that the black smoke killed his people." Jack thinks for a moment then asks, "Is he still unconscious?" Locke nods. Jack suspects trickery, so he imprisons Richard in the hatch, and posts guards around the camp along the jungle line: cut to black.

Scene 2

It is night. Hugo is in bed. He suddenly becomes restless. He tosses and turns then gets out of bed, and heads toward the jungle line with a sense of urgency. He suddenly hears the voice of a woman behind him ask, "Where are you going?" Hugo is startled. He turns around, and sees Kate. There is a handgun tucked in the front of her jeans. Hugo says, "Okay, now is not a good time to be sneaking up behind me like that." Kate asks, "What are you doing, Hurley?" Hugo says, "Dude, it's the middle of the night. I'm going into the jungle. Do I really need to tell you why?" Kate nods, and says, "Alright, don't go too far, (Hugo begins to leave) and be careful." Hurriedly, Hugo says, "Yeah, yeah..." while moving swiftly into the jungle. Kate adds, "…and don't take too long." To himself, Hugo says, "What else am I going to do out here? It's not like I brought a magazine." Kate continues standing guard. Hugo stops, looks behind him, sees that no one is there, unzips his pants, and takes a deep breath to relax. While relieving himself, he hears a faint noise which gradually grows loud enough for him to recognize as the sound of an airplane. He then looks overhead, and is surprised to see a small cargo plane coming up from behind him. Once it flies past him, he sees a flashing light drop from it followed by the sound of a parachute opening. The light floats down close enough for him to see that it is attached to a large rectangular object which then disappears into the jungle ahead of him. Suddenly, he hears Kate behind him ask, "Did you see that?" Once again, Hugo is startled. He turns to look at Kate but then remembers that his pants are still unzipped. He quickly turns away from her, and zips up his pants then turns back to her, and says, "Oh, thank God. You saw it too." Kate says, "It dropped that way." She starts walking in that direction. Hugo asks, "Whoa, what are you doing?" Kate says, "Hurley, go back to camp, and tell Jack." Hugo asks, "Why don't we both go back, and tell him?" Kate says, "We need to find out what that is." She pulls a flashlight from her pocket then continues making her way into the jungle. Hugo looks back toward camp then back at Kate who is now far ahead of him. Terrified, he says, "Oh God" then hurries to catch up with her.

Scene 3

Jack is on guard duty further down the beach. He suddenly hears whispers coming from the jungle. He follows them deep into the jungle until he hears the sound of running water. Suddenly, he comes up behind a man who is crouched down at the side of a stream with his hand in the water. Jack pulls his handgun, points it at him, cocks it, and says, "Put your hands in the air, and stand." The man slowly does so. Jack then says, "Turn around slowly." The man turns around to face Jack. It is Jacob. Surprised, Jack aims his handgun at him, and says, "You're dead." Jacob says, "I'm here because the island needs you, Jack." Jack laughs. He then says, "Dead or not, you ordered those people to take us and kill anyone who stood in their way, so why the hell would I trust anything you have to say?" Jacob says, "I never gave my people orders, Jack. I simply passed on information to them about the people that I had brought here. It was their choice how to use that information." Jack looks at Jacob suspiciously. Jacob says, "You know Jack, I've been doing this longer than you can imagine. It always ends the same, but whatever happens before that is progress." Jack says, "Just who the hell are you?" Jacob says, "Put away that gun, and I'll tell you." Jack reluctantly does so.

Jacob says, "My people shipwrecked on this island. My mother was one of the survivors. She was pregnant at the time. The first night my people made camp, a woman came to my mother in a dream telling her that the child she carried was destined to be the next protector of this island. Soon thereafter, my mother gave birth to twins; my brother and I. Years later, the woman from her dream returned to warn her that we were in danger. She said to take my brother and me far away from our people. We left that night, and found a cave on the other side of the island. We lived there together for years until my brother grew restless. He began to resent our mother for keeping us away from our people. One day, he left us. My mother was heartbroken. For weeks, she was inconsolable, so I went looking for him on the other side of the island. When I found him, he was with our people building a boat which appeared to be nearly finished. I went back to my mother, and told her what I had seen. That night, I woke up surprised to see a strange woman standing over me. She told me that she was the one visiting my mother in her dreams. She asked me to take a walk with her. I then got up from bed, and noticed that my mother was gone. She

told me not to worry. 'Your mother will be back soon,' she said. She then led me to this stream where she told me that I was to be the next protector of this island like her and others before her. She then disappeared. I walked back to the cave where I was surprised to see my brother on his knees leaning over my mother who was lying motionless on the ground. I noticed blood pouring from her head. My brother was in tears, and there was blood on his hands. He said that it was an accident explaining that the boat which he and his people had been building had just burned down, and since he didn't find me at the cave, he thought I was the one who set the fire. He grabbed our mother demanding to know where I was, but then he saw a burn on her hand. In a fit of rage, he threw her down, and she hit her head on the cave wall. I didn't believe him, _and_ I was angry. By the time I stopped beating him, it was too late. I laid their bodies to rest in that cave; our home." This is the flashback scene where Jack and Kate found those bodies in the cave.

Jack is looking at Jacob who explains, "Jack, I made a terrible mistake (slight pause) in more ways than one." Jack asks, "What do you mean?" Jacob explains, "You see, when the protector of this island kills someone, the soul of that victim becomes trapped here, and bound to this island. My brother is desperate to leave this place, but he is not allowed to kill me, or destroy the island. That's why I've come to you, Jack. He cannot be allowed to leave. Now that I'm dead, all that stands between him and his freedom is this island, and I'm no longer able to protect it." Jack asks, "If he can't destroy the island, how can he leave?" Jacob says, "Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

Scene 4

Back in the jungle, Kate and Hugo stare at a rather large palate filled with unknown cargo that is covered with a green tarp. Kate begins to untie the tarp from the palate. She then looks up at Hugo who is still staring at the cargo. She stops, and says, "Hurley." He snaps out of his trance, and says, "...yeah, okay." He then begins helping Kate untie the tarp. They remove it, and underneath netting, they see packaged food such as macaroni supper, cereal, ranch dressing, and peanut butter. They look at each other: cut to black.

Scene 5

As boys, Jacob and MIB are in their cave playing a game that closely resembles Backgammon. The pieces look the same as those that Jack found on one of the bodies that he and Kate discovered in the cave. MIB makes a move which Jacob contests. MIB says, "That's the rules, Jacob." Jacob says, "…but nobody showed you how to play this game. You made up your own rules." MIB says, "Well, maybe one day you can make up the rules to your own game." MIB smiles; Jacob thinks.

Scene 6

It is night. Jack is walking through the jungle. He hears a noise to his left. He shines his flashlight in that direction, but all he sees is jungle. He continues walking. He then hears a louder noise behind him. He turns around, and shines his flashlight in that direction. Again, he sees nothing but jungle. He then stops, turns off his flashlight, remains still, and listens. He then slowly turns his head to the left as though his ear is being drawn by an indistinct sound. Suddenly, he spins around in that direction while simultaneously turning on his flashlight and pulling his handgun. He then sees a woman charging him, but before he can react, she jumps on him. He loses both the handgun and flashlight while trying to catch himself as he falls backward to the ground. From its position, the flashlight provides a dim light. Now on top of Jack and holding a knife, the woman attempts to stab him in the chest. Jack barely reacts in time to block this attack then rolls the woman over on to her back. He then grabs her wrists. She struggles to free herself as Jack looks at her face, and is surprised to see that he recognizes her. He says, "I know you." The woman continues to struggle. He says, "Hey, I know you! We were both on the plane." The woman stops struggling, and looks at Jack's face. She says, "You… I remember you." Jack smiles, and says, "I was the guy you were hitting on at the airport bar." Ana Lucia chuckles, lays her head down, sighs, and says, "I could really use that drink now:" cut to flashback.

Scene 7

This is the scene where Bernard reunites with his fellow tail section survivors. Bernard watches Jack, Locke, Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid walk down the beach. Later that night, Bernard walks up to the other Tailies who are all sitting around a camp fire. He says, "We're alone." He sits down, looks at the others in his group, and says, "We need to tell Jack about Ana Lucia." One of the females asks, "Why?" Bernard says, "If she's still out there, we need to find her." One of the males says, "She's our best chance of hunting down those bastards who killed our people. If we tell Jack" Interrupting, Bernard says, "The longer she's out there, the more she risks being caught by those animals. Who knows what they would do to her." One of the females says, "Jack made a truce with these people. He believes that the war is over. From what you've told us, some of his people disagree with him." One of the males says, "I heard that Locke is one of them, and he was an officer in the military." Another one of the males says, "You know how adversarial Ana is. If she was here with us now, it might create a division." One of the females says, "He's right. Our first step is to find out who's on our side, and gain their trust." Bernard thinks.

Scene 8

Jack is walking through the jungle followed closely by Ana Lucia. It is daybreak. Jack asks, "How did you get separated from your people?" Ana Lucia says, "After our children were taken, I went looking for them." Jack asks, "How did you know they were taken?" Ana Lucia says, "There were no tracks." Jack looks back at Ana Lucia. She explains, "I was a cop." Jack nods then turns back. She continues, "I searched for our children until it grew dark then I made camp. I returned to our beach the next morning, and discovered that some of our people had been killed. The rest were missing. I've been looking for them ever since." Jack looks back at Ana Lucia, and says, "We found Bernard." Ana Lucia looks at Jack. He turns back, and continues, "On the night the others came for your people, he escaped from them. He told us what they did. (slight pause) There's a French woman who's been stranded on this island for years. One of our people made friends with her. A few days ago, she warned us that the others were coming to take our people, so when they did, we were ready for them. We took prisoners, and negotiated a trade with their leader for the people they took. They're at our camp now." Ana Lucia says, "Thank you for that."

After a brief moment of silence, Jack asks, "How much farther?" Ana Lucia says, "I hid them in some brush about ten minutes before I started following you. We're almost there; sorry for trying to kill you, by the way. I thought you were someone else." Jack asks, "…one of these others?" Ana Lucia stops, and says, "They're dead." Jack stops, and turns to Ana Lucia. She explains, "I came across their camp yesterday. Their bodies were everywhere, so I started looking for my people. I found Cindy, so I thought that my people were dead, but I kept looking, and fortunately, I found our children hiding in a tent. They looked frightened. This older girl was with them. She asked me if it was safe, so I pulled her aside, and told her what I had seen. She immediately ran out of the tent, so I told the children to stay put as I walked outside the tent door, and saw her looking over the bodies. After a while, she stopped, and started staring into the jungle. I walked up to her, and asked her if she was alright. She finally spoke, and said that she had found all of her people except their leader. I thought you were him." Jack says, "We're holding him prisoner back at our camp." Ana Lucia nods, and continues, "I went back into the tent followed by the girl, and told the children to close their eyes. The girl and I then carried them to the jungle line where I told them to stay while the girl and I gather food and supplies. On our way back to the camp, I suddenly heard strange noises coming from the jungle ahead of us. I looked behind us, and saw the children run into the jungle. I then looked at the girl, and noticed that she was shaking. All of a sudden, she looked at me, and said, 'It's coming back. Run!' She then turned back, and started running. I followed her, and we ran into the jungle after the children. Once we caught up to them, the noises had stopped. (slight pause) On our way towards the jungle, I saw this knife (indicating the one she is holding) on the ground. One of the others probably used it to defend himself." Ana Lucia looks at Jack, and says, "It was a slaughter, Jack. I can't imagine what could've done that." Jack says, "The children are safe. That's what matters." Ana Lucia nods. Jack says, "Let's go." He continues walking through the jungle, and says, "We need to get back to our people." Ana Lucia follows him.

Scene 9

In the hatch, Richard wakes up, and gets out of bed. Locke says, "Whoa, take it easy. You've been out a long time?" Richard says, "We've got to find him." Locke asks, "What are you talking about; find who?" Richard says, "…the man in black. He's going to destroy the island." Richard leaves. Desmond asks Locke, "Aren't you going after him?" Locke says, "...no. (explaining) He not only lost his people, but his mind as well." Locke sits in a chair beside Desmond, gets comfortable, and asks, "…someone waiting for you back home?" Desmond looks at Locke who indicates a picture on the station desk in front of Desmond. The picture is of him with his arm around a woman. Desmond smiles, and says, "Aye, that's Penny, although I doubt she's waiting on me." Locke says, "Well, three years _is_ a long time, but you never know." Desmond replies, "It's not just that. I made a stupid mistake." Locke listens." Desmond continues, "Her father is a wealthy businessman who is far from impressed with me. I became obsessed with earning his respect. He was the one who sponsored the solo race around the world that brought me here. (slight pause) I lost the only woman I ever loved because I let him convince me that I wasn't good enough for her." Locke thinks for a moment then says, "Desmond, I never told you how I found your hatch." Desmond listens as Locke continues, "I was part of a search party. I ended up following a dummy trail. Boone was with me. He thought we should turn back, but I felt drawn by this… I don't know what you call it… energy? Anyway, it was just too powerful to ignore. Plus, I was caught up in the excitement of it. I told Boone to head back. I threw him my flashlight, but it dropped to the ground, and to our surprise, it made a clunking sound. I leaned down to where it fell, brushed away some dirt and leaves, and that's when I saw it; the door to your hatch. I can't explain how, but in that moment, I knew that I was meant to find it. Ever since that night, I've been wondering why." Desmond smiles, and says, "Well, I certainly am glad you did." Locke smiles then asks, "Desmond, did you know that the man we've been holding down here told Jack what this place is?" Desmond shakes his head. Locke continues, "He said that this was a dig site where The Dharma Initiative tapped into a massive pocket of electromagnetic energy that nearly destroyed the island. This is what they called 'The Incident." Desmond says, "Radzinski kept referring to an incident, but he never told me" Interrupting, Locke declares, "I know why I found your hatch, Desmond." Suspiciously, Desmond asks, "Why is that?" Locke leans forward in his chair, and says, "I'm going to help you get back home." Desmond chuckles, and says, "Why, that sounds lovely, but just how do you plan on doing that, brotha?" After a brief moment, Locke says, "…by not pushing the button." Desmond looks bewildered **:** cut to black.

 **Part 10**

Scene 1

It is daybreak. Kate and Hugo are doing an inventory of the food. Kate says, "There's enough food here to feed a small army." Hugo points at the Dharma Initiative symbol on one of the food products, and says, "Look." Kate notices the symbol. Hugo squeezes a pack of Apollo bars out through the netting, and says, "They must've dropped this food for people in the hatch." Kate looks up at the sky, and says, "They had to have seen our signal fire." Hugo asks, "Why wouldn't they land?" Kate turns to him, and asks, "Where?" Hugo looks dumbfounded. Kate looks back up at the sky, thinks for a moment, and then under her breath, she says, "...the others." Hugo looks at Kate, and asks, "What?" Kate looks at Hugo, and says, "If the others saw the plane drop this food, they might come looking for it. We need to get Jack. Let's go." Kate begins to leave as Hugo thinks for a moment then asks, "What if there's not enough time?" Kate stops, turns back to Hugo, and says, "We've got to try. C'mon, Hurley." Once again, she begins to leave but soon realizes that Hugo is not following her, so she turns back to him, and says, "Hurley, let's go." Coming out of deep thought, Hugo looks up at Kate, and says, "I'm staying." Kate walks up to Hugo, and says, "I'm not leaving you here alone, Hurley." Hugo holds out his hand, and says, "Give me your knife." Kate says, "Hurley, even with a knife, you wouldn't stand a chance against them." Hugo explains, "...no, Kate. I'm going to cut the netting off the food while you get Jack." Kate says, "Hurley, I'm not going to let you risk your life over" Interrupting, Hugo says, "Without this food, we may not survive." Kate looks into Hugo's eyes. He continues, "If I go with you, I'm only going to slow you down, but if I stay here, I can get the food ready to move by the time you get back." Kate begins to talk as Hurley says, "Look, you and the others are always risking your lives to help the camp. Now, it's my turn." Kate looks into Hugo's eyes for a moment then pulls her knife from its sheath, and hands it to him. He takes it from her, looks at it for a moment then looks up at her, and notices that she looks worried. He says, "Maybe Richard was telling the truth." Kate half-smiles as Hugo continues, "If the others are dead, there's nothing to fear." Intently and sympathetically, Kate looks at Hugo, and says, "Yes, there is." Hugo furrows his brow then looks into the jungle as Kate continues, "Listen to me, Hurley." Hugo looks at Kate as she continues, "The sun is beginning to rise, so you should be able to find your way through the jungle if necessary. This spot is close to the hatch." Hugo starts randomly looking in different directions. Kate points to her left, and says, "It's in that direction." Hugo stops, looks at Kate, and then looks to where she is pointing. Kate takes a step towards Hugo, and says, "Hurley," He looks at her. She looks into his eyes, and continues, "if you see or hear anything, run." Hugo nods. She continues, "I'll be back soon." She then runs into the jungle toward the survivors beach camp. Nervously, Hugo looks around himself. He then turns to look back at Kate, but she is already out of sight. He yells, "Hurry back!" He then takes a deep breath, lets it out, looks at the knife in one hand, and then at the pack of Apollo bars in the other. After a moment, he walks over to the food, sets the knife on top of it, opens the pack of Apollo bars, takes one out, opens it, takes a big bite out of it, puts the rest of it into his pocket, sets the pack of remaining Apollo bars on top of the food, picks up the knife, and begins quickly cutting through the netting.

Scene 2

Back in the hatch with Locke, Desmond says, "Alright let me get this straight. You just told me what this place is, and you want to _stop_ pushing the button? Why on earth would you" Interrupting, Locke says, "…electromagneti _c_ energy." Puzzled, Desmond asks, "What?" Locke says, "This place keeps it contained." Desmond still looks puzzled. Locke asks, "Why do you think your boat kept sailing in circles around the island, Desmond?" Desmond thinks. Locke leans in toward him, and says, "Now, I know that you've been stocking your boat with food, water, and supplies. You wouldn't be doing that, Desmond unless you still had hope of leaving this place. (cut to Desmond then back to Locke) Don't you want to go home, and tell that bastard responsible for stranding you on this rock that you don't give a damn what he thinks about you? (cut to Desmond then back to Locke) Don't you want to see her again?" Desmond thinks for a moment then asks, "What about all the other people on the island?" Locke says, "We take them with us. Between your boat and the raft, there's plenty of room for everyone." Desmond asks, "What if we leave, and someone comes down here to push the button?" Locke walks around to the other side of the station, and with both hands indicates the computer. He asks, "Shall I, or would you care to do the honors?" Desmond takes a long time to think. He then looks at the picture of him and Penny. He slowly rises to his feet, walks over to the computer, picks it up with both hands, and smashes it on the floor. He says, "Oh my God!" He looks up at Locke, and says, "That felt good." Locke smiles, and says, "Let's go get your boat."

Locke turns to leave. Desmond says, "Wait." Locke stops, and turns back to Desmond who continues, "There's a failsafe." Locke asks, "…failsafe?" Desmond says, "Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows about it." Desmond goes over to a book case, starts looking at the books on one of the shelves, and says, "If we can't evacuate all of your people, that failsafe needs to be triggered." Locke thinks. Desmond finds a book, opens it to the back, and pulls out a key. He pockets it, and starts to leave. Locke stops him and says, "I'll take it." Desmond looks puzzled. Locke explains, "If someone has to stay behind with that failsafe key, I want it to be me." Desmond asks, "Why would you want to do that?" Locke thinks for a moment, and says, "…because there's no one waiting for me at home." Desmond thinks for a moment then hands the key to Locke. He says, "Thank you, brotha." Locke says, "You're welcome." Desmond begins to leave. Locke says, "I'm sorry, Desmond." Desmond turns back to Locke, and asks, "…sorry for what?" Locke quickly puts his hand to Desmond's head, and knocks him up against the wall head first which leaves him lying motionless on the floor. Locke then puts the failsafe key into his pocket, and leaves: cut to black.

Scene 3

The sun is rising as Jack walks into the survivors' beach camp followed by Ana Lucia, Alex, and the children (Zack and Emma). He leads them to Bernard and the other Tailies who gather around Ana Lucia, Zack, and Emma smiling, hugging Ana Lucia, and making a fuss over the children. Alex is with Jack. She watches the Tailies for a moment then hears the voice of a French woman say, "Alexandra." Surprised, she looks to see who it is, and sees Danielle standing there on the verge of tears. Alex looks at Jack then back at Danielle, and asks, "Who are you?" Danielle walks slowly up to Alex, and says, "I'm your mother." Alex looks at Jack who nods then she looks back at Danielle. After a moment, Jack says, "I'll leave you two to talk. Danielle and Alex continue looking at each other as Jack starts walking down the beach.

Carrying the printout he took from the hatch, Sayid walks up beside him, and says, "We need to talk." Jack says, "…not now, Sayid." Sayid stops, and says, "I know why we're here." Jack stops, turns to Sayid, walks up to him, and asks, "What?" Sayid shows Jack the printout, and says, "I took this from the hatch. It is a record of each and every time the button was pushed for the last several weeks." Jack asks, "Why are you showing me this, Sayid?" Sayid explains, "When we broke into the hatch, and after you left to get our people, I heard Desmond tell Locke about a time that he decided not to push the button. Apparently, it caused an earthquake. He barely managed to enter the code, and reset the timer. I then thought about the unusual circumstances of our plane crash. In this printout, I found an interesting correlation between these two events." Sayid has already turned to a page in the printout, and is now pointing at a specific date and time followed by the words "System Failure" which repeat over and over again for several lines. While Jack is looking at the printout, Sayid says, "This is the only recorded occurrence of such an event throughout this entire printout." Jack looks up at Sayid, and says, "That's when our plane crashed."

Suddenly, we hear noise from the camp. Jack and Sayid look toward its source, and see Richard surrounded by people in the camp. His hands are in the air as Danielle holds a rifle on him. Jack and Sayid run over to this scene. Richard is saying, "Please, listen to me. Jacob is dead. The man in black is coming to destroy the island. The black smoke killed my people. We need to surround your camp with a line of ash." People are yelling out, "You're crazy! Liar! He's one of them! Kill him!" Jack yells, "Stop!" He walks up to Richard, looks at him, turns to Sayid, and asks, "Who was watching him?" Sayid says, "…Locke." Jack thinks for a moment then turns to Danielle, and asks, "Can I trust you to keep him alive?" She looks at Richard, thinks for a moment, then looks at Jack, and nods. Ana Lucia is standing beside Bernard and Rose. She says, "He killed our people, Jack." The Tailies are behind her. They yell out, "That's right! He deserves to die!" Jack turns to Ana Lucia, and says, "We're not killers." Alex then walks between the crowd and Richard. On the verge of tears, she says, "Leave him alone." Jack looks at the people in the crowd. They slowly walk away. Jack looks at Alex then Danielle. He then walks up to Sayid, and says, "Come with me to the hatch." They leave. Alex gives Richard a look of disgust then starts walking away from him. Danielle then puts her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex stops then turns to her mom who softly brushes her cheek with her hand. Alex tries to smile then walks away as Richard says, "Alex, I'm sorry." Danielle then hits Richard in the stomach with the butt of her rifle, and he falls to his knees. She then points her rifle at him, and says, "Don't you dare say another word to her." He nods. She then says, "Now, on your feet." Richard slowly rises to his feet. Indicating the jungle, Danielle says, "Walk." Hesitantly, he does so. She follows him.

Scene 5

This is the scene where Walt tells his father that he burned the raft except that Michael was never poisoned, and this conversation takes place after Michael stops working on the raft, picks up a bottle of water, and sits down beside Walt who is presently sitting below a tree staring out at the ocean.

Scene 6

Danielle continues following Richard into the jungle. She stops, and says, "That's far enough." Richard turns to her. She says, "…on your knees." He does so. She then aims her rifle at him. Richard struggles to speak, and says, "The day we took your baby, our leader told us to kill you. He put me in charge of carrying out this order, but I chose to spare your life. Our leader was not pleased. He held me personally responsible not only for any actions you might take against us, but for raising your daughter as well. (pause) I didn't want to take her from you. I lost _my_ daughter. She was just a child when she was taken from me. She died in my arms. When our leader was killed in the war, Alex was already a young lady, and I'd grown quite fond of her. (now in tears) I regret not giving her back to you, but I was afraid that she would never forgive me for taking her from you, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. (pause) Nothing I say can undo the pain that I caused you. I understand if you want to kill me. I just hope that one day, you and Alex can forgive me." Danielle holds her rifle on Richard for a long moment then lowers it, and says, "I'm not going to kill you." She then walks up to him, and explains, "You will tell my daughter why you took her from me." Richard looks up at Danielle who continues, "You will then spend the rest of your pitiful life trying to make it right." She stares at him for a moment then walks away. After a moment, Richard slowly rises to his feet, and follows her: cut to black.

Scene 7

Jack and Sayid enter the hatch. They walk slowly into the room with the computer, and find it in pieces on the floor. Sayid looks up from its remains, and notices Desmond lying motionless on the floor. He directs Jack's attention towards him. Jack then runs over to Desmond, and kneels beside him. He calls his name while shaking him, but Desmond does not respond, so Jack checks his pulse then looks up at Sayid, and says, "He's alive." Jack looks at Desmond, and calls his name over and over again while snapping his fingers in his ear. Desmond finally opens his eyes then looks up at Jack, and asks "What happened?" Sayid walks out of the room. Jack asks, "Desmond, where is Locke?" A little fuzzy, Desmond replies, "Locke… he's… he was… he was here… with me. He knocked me out." Sayid comes back into the room with a pillow, hands it to Jack, and asks him, "What happened?" Putting the pillow under Desmond's head, Jack turns to Sayid, and says, "Locke did this to him:" cut to flashback.

Scene 8

This is the scene where Helen introduces herself to John except that in the support group meeting, John tells the story about how he had just recently met his mother who had given him up for adoption. He then says that he wants to find his father, so that he can ask him why he abandoned him and his mother. The therapist asks John to consider the possibility that finding his father might only bring him more pain. After the meeting, John becomes frustrated while trying to light a cigarette then throws it to the ground. Helen then walks up to him, and says, "That's probably for the best. You'd be even more depressed if you got lung cancer:" John smiles.

Scene 9

Desmond says, "I was such a fool." Sayid asks, "What do you mean?" Hesitantly, Desmond says, "He talked me into destroying the computer." Sayid walks over to the remains of the computer on the floor. Desmond says, "He said that he wanted to help me, and to rescue your people." Desmond looks pained. He continues, "I wanted to believe him so badly that I was willing to put us all in danger." Jack turns to Sayid who is now holding broken parts of the computer. Sayid looks at Jack, and shakes his head. He then drops the broken computer parts on the floor. Jack looks distraught. Desmond says, "Jack, there's still hope." Jack looks at Desmond with a puzzled expression. Desmond explains, "There's a failsafe." Eagerly, Jack asks, "Where is it?" Desmond says, "There's a key. I gave it to Locke." Jack thinks. Desmond says, "Jack, listen to me." Jack looks at Desmond who continues, "He went after my boat." Jack asks, "Where?" Desmond says, "It's two miles in that (points) direction. It's hidden in a tiny cove." Jack immediately rises to his feet, checks his handgun, and begins to leave." Sayid says, "Jack," Jack turns back to Sayid who continues, "Locke gave me no indication that he was capable of such treachery." Jack says, "It's not him:" cut to black.

 **Part 11**

Scene 1

Helen wakes up in her bed, and hears John in the kitchen talking to someone. He is speaking softly. She puts on a robe, and walks up quietly behind him. She sees that he is speaking with someone over the phone. She hears him say, "Is that all you found so far? (slight pause) Alright, well, keep looking, and let me know the moment you come up with anything new." He hangs up the phone. Helen asks, "Who was that?" John is startled. He says, "Oh, that was just business which reminds me, I need to go home and change." He walks over to Helen, and says, "If I don't get a move on, I'll be late for work." He kisses her, and asks, "I'll see you tonight?" Helen smiles then nods. As he leaves, Helen looks at him suspiciously.

Scene 2

Locke is walking through the jungle. We hear the sounds which precede the black smoke then we see it approach Locke, and turn into MIB who walks up to him, and asks, "Is it done?" Locke looks at MIB, and says, "You were right about convincing Desmond to destroy the computer." MIB asks, "How so?" Locke replies, "There was a failsafe." MIB furrows his brow. Locke pulls the failsafe key out of his pocket, and continues, "I got the key." MIB looks at it, smiles, looks back at Locke, puts his hand on top of his shoulder, and says, "Let's go give your people the good news." He then turns away from Locke, and starts walking through the jungle. Locke looks at the key: cut to flashback.

Scene 3

This is the scene in a fine restaurant where Helen gives John a key to her house except that she makes him promise that he will stop looking for his father.

Scene 4

Locke is following MIB through the jungle. Locke looks at the failsafe key which he is still holding in his hand, and asks, "What do we do with the failsafe key?" MIB says, "We dump it in the ocean on the way to your beach." The earth begins to shake then stops. MIB smiles, looks back at Locke, and says, "This is it. Let's keep moving." He continues walking through the jungle. Locke appears to be experiencing a strange sensation. He looks at MIB then down at the key, and takes a moment to think. He then puts the key in his pocket, and continues following MIB through the jungle: cut to flashback.

Scene 5

It is morning. John is driving Helen in his car around downtown L.A. Helen says, "I've got a splitting headache." She looks through her purse, and says, "I can't find my Tylenol. Do you have any?" John says, "I think I have some B.C. powders in my glove compartment." Helen opens it while a thought suddenly occurs to John. He begins to panic, and says, "You know what? I used the last one yesterday…" Helen has already begun to look, and quickly finds a file with the name Anthony Cooper on it. She asks, "What is this?" John says, "That's actually a client of mine" Interrupting, Helen says, "Don't lie to me, John. (waits momentarily for John to explain) Is this your father?" John sighs. Helen says, "John, you promised." John says, "Helen, you know that my P.I. was already conducting an investigation. Yesterday, I told him to stop looking for my father, but he had already found him, so I paid him, and he gave me that file." Helen asks, "Why do you still have it, John?" John is speechless. Helen turns away from him, and says, "Let me out of the car." John turns to Helen, and says, "Please, Helen, I" Helen suddenly screams, "John!" John looks up to see a man walking out in front of him. He swerves widely to miss him while stomping on the brake. His car then slides sideways into oncoming traffic, and is hit by a pickup truck on the passenger side: cut to black. Fade in on John who is unconscious but then slowly regains consciousness. He suddenly remembers that he and Helen were in an accident, so he quickly looks over at Helen, and sees that she is sitting up in the passenger seat; however, she is motionless. He notices that her head is leaned over to the right, and upon closer inspection, he sees blood dripping down the right side of her face. He says, "Helen. Helen!" She remains motionless. Weakly, John says her name one more time as he slowly loses consciousness. We then hear the faint sound of sirens which gradually grow louder as we see that the man who walked out in front of John's car was Jacob. He looks at John for a brief moment then turns, and walks away from the accident as a police car then an ambulance are pulling up to the scene: dissolve into next scene. It is break of day. John is in a cemetery looking down at a grave. In tears, he says, "I'm sorry, Helen." He lays the key to her house down on her grave, and leaves. In his car, he composes himself. He then looks over at the glove compartment. He stares at it for a long time. He then opens it, pulls out the file on his father, flips through it, and stops at a page which catches his eye. He reads for a moment, looks up from the file, puts it back in the glove compartment, starts his car, and leaves: cut to black.

Scene 6

Still following MIB through the jungle, Locke asks, "How did you not know about the failsafe?" MIB replies, "Excuse me?" John explains, "You know what people are thinking, so" Interrupting, MIB explains, "I can only perceive your thoughts while interacting with you. The Dharma Initiative and I weren't exactly on speaking terms." Locke thinks for a moment then pulls the failsafe key out of his pocket. He looks at it for a moment then puts it back into his pocket, and asks, "Are you sure that we need to lose the key?" MIB says, "We can't take the chance that someone might use it." Locke says, "I understand that, but maybe we need to give it some more thought." MIB asks, "Why would we want to do that, John?" Locke asks, "What if there's not enough time to evacuate all of my people?" MIB says, "That's why we need to keep moving." Locke asks, "Yes, but what if I stayed behind with the key? I could stay hidden to make sure that all of my people make it off the island." MIB says, "...no, it's too risky." Locke asks, "Wouldn't it be worth the risk to ensure the safety of my people?" MIB turns to Locke, and asks, "Why am I just now sensing resistance from you, John when less than an hour ago, you felt just as strongly about leaving the island as I do." Locke looks MIB in the eye, and says, "I want to make sure that everyone leaves." MIB looks into Locke's eyes for a moment, and then says, "John, you're having second thoughts because you're afraid that we might fail, and you can't bear the thought of living with that." Locke sighs. MIB continues, "Listen to me, John. If you give in to regret, you will forever be a slave to it. Now, remember why we're doing this." Locke thinks for a moment then pulls out the failsafe key, holds it out to MIB, and says, "Take it." Surprised, MIB asks, "What?" Locke says, "Either with this key or without it, I'm going back." MIB says, "John, you're making a mistake." Locke says, "No, for the first time in a long time, I'm thinking clearly." MIB looks at Locke disappointedly. Locke says, "If you want to lose the key, that's your choice. As for me, I'm going back to make sure that none of my people are left behind." MIB and Locke look at each other for a moment then Locke says, "Take it." MIB stares at the key for a moment then looks up at Locke, and says, "I can't do that, John." Locke asks, "Why not?" MIB does not respond. Locke says, "Alright then, if you're not going to choose, I will." Locke pockets the key, and continues, "You get Desmond's boat, and I'll go back with the key." Locke begins to leave as MIB sighs, and says, "I can't let you do that, John." Locke turns back to MIB, and says, "If you want to lose the key, you can do it yourself, so it doesn't matter whether I go with you or not." MIB says, "Trust me, John. I need you to come with me." Locke says, "You can sail the boat without me, so why" Locke suddenly stops talking, and takes a moment to reflect. He then experiences a sudden realization, and under his breath, he says, "You need me." MIB asks, "What did you say?" Locke thinks for a moment then looks at MIB, and says, "You said that you needed me to destroy the computer because you weren't able to go near the hatch." MIB asks, "What are you saying, John?" Locke says, "I don't think that's true." MIB awaits an explanation. Locke continues, "You won't take the key from me because you can't destroy the island." MIB is silent. Locke says, "You need someone else to do it for you." MIB says, "John, you're angry and confused. Remember, I'm your friend. I'm the one who brought you back to life after your little hunting accident." Locke says, "I don't remember that." MIB says, "You might not believe what I say, John, but if you try to leave, you know that I can stop you." Locke pulls his handgun, looks MIB in the eye, and says, "My mind is made up." MIB looks angry. Locke continues, "You of all people should know that." MIB looks Locke dead in the eye: cut to flashback.

Scene 7

It is morning in downtown L.A. We see a middle aged man walking down the sidewalk. We then see John watching him from the inside of his car as the man is coming his way. John suddenly gets out of his car as the man walks past him. John then walks up behind him, and says, "Anthony Cooper?" The man stops, and turns to him. John asks, "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but are you Anthony Cooper who works in that building?" Locke has indicated a building behind the man across the street. The man turns to look at the building then back at John. Suspiciously, he replies, "Yes, that's me. Do I know you?" John builds up the courage to speak, and says, "My name is John." The man looks puzzled. John says, "I'm your son." The man is taken back by this revelation. He says, "You must be mistaken. I don't have a son. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm running late for work." He then turns to leave as John asks, "Did you know a woman named Emily Locke?" The man stops, turns back to John, and says, "I have nothing more to say to you. Now, leave me alone, or I call the police." He then continues walking down the sidewalk. John follows him, and asks, "You have nothing to say?" They are now approaching the street. John runs in front of his father, and says, "How about you tell me why you abandoned my mother and me." His father says, "Get out of my way." He then tries to walk past John who puts his hands on him, and says, "No, you're going to explain" His father pushes him while saying, "Get the hell away from me!" John loses his balance, and begins falling back into the street where he barely regains his balance only to be hit by a car from behind. He then rolls over the top of it, and lands on his back. The driver of the car rushes over to him. John says, "I can't… I can't feel my legs: cut to black.

Scene 8

Suddenly, the earth begins to shake (the tremors are growing noticeably stronger). Locke begins to lose his balance, but MIB is standing next to a rock face which he uses to balance himself. Immediately after the shaking stops, MIB rushes Locke who slowly regains his balance then tries to point his gun at MIB, but it is too late. MIB tackles Locke who loses his gun which goes flying off to the side, and slides far across the rock. Locke then rolls over on top of MIB, and punches him in the mouth. MIB is visibly startled by this punch, and its accompanying sensation of pain. He feels for blood where Locke punched him then looks at his fingers, and is shocked to see blood on his fingertips. Locke is also shocked by this sight but he quickly recovers, and begins to strangle MIB who desperately pulls at Locke's hands to no avail. Now losing consciousness, MIB feels for his knife, finds it, quickly pulls it from its sheath, and stabs Locke just below his ribcage. He then rolls over on top of a now weakened Locke, and tries to plunge his knife into his neck, but Locke grabs his wrist. MIB then begins pushing down on the knife with his other hand. Locke quickly responds by using both hands to stop the knife which is slowly coming closer to his neck. Suddenly, Locke reaches for his own knife, but MIB grabs his wrist. Meanwhile, MIB's knife is moving steadily closer to Locke's neck until it finally begins to pierce the skin. Suddenly, we hear the cocking of a gun. MIB looks up to see Jack standing in front of him pointing his handgun at him. MIB slowly rises to his feet. He then takes several steps back, and drops the knife.

For a long moment, both he and Jack stare at each other until Jack asks, "Is my father alive?" MIB says, "…no, Jack." Jack looks at him with suspicion. MIB says, "Your father's body is in the grave that I showed you. If we had time, I could prove it to you." Jack asks, "Was it you?" MIB says, "I take it you've had a little chat with Jacob." Jack awaits an answer. MIB says, "…yes, Jack. It was me." Jack asks, "Why?" MIB says, "Like I told you Jack, I'm a friend. I was trying to help you." Again, Jack looks at him with suspicion. MIB says, "Remember, I led you to water." Jack says, "You killed the others." MIB says, "They were never going to leave your people alone, Jack, and since they were no longer under Jacob's protection, I solved that little problem for you." Jack asks, "What about the pilot?" MIB says, "I didn't want to kill him, but he would've kept you from becoming the leader, Jack, and that would've ended badly for you, and your people." Jack looks at MIB suspiciously for a moment then asks, "Why are you trying to destroy the island?" MIB says, "I'm not. I'm like you, Jack. I just want to leave. When Jacob was alive, I was trapped here like you, and all the people in this miserable place. Now, we're free. All we got to do is hop on a boat, let this island sink, and go home." Jack asks, "…just you and me?" MIB says, "...of course not, Jack. We'll sail around to your beach, and pick up all the people we can carry. The rest can follow us on that raft your people built. We'll find a shipping lane, and be rescued." Jack asks, "Is that so?" MIB says, "...yes, Jack." Jack continues, "…because it looks like you were trying to escape with Locke that is before you started fighting him." The earth begins to shake. Jack keeps his balance as MIB's knees begin to buckle, but then the shaking stops, and MIB says, "Jack, if you want to save your people, we need to leave now."

Jack looks at MIB for a moment then at Locke, and asks, "What about him?" MIB looks at Locke, thinks for a moment, and asks, "Jack, did you know that John was killed while hunting boar?" Jack looks at MIB who looks at him, and says, "I know because I was there." Jack furrows his brow then looks at Locke who is breathing heavily. MIB chuckles, and says, "When it comes to sharing information, Jacob isn't exactly known for being explicit." MIB asks, "Were you also unaware that our friend here (indicating Locke) was paralyzed from the waist down?" Jack looks at MIB who then looks at Locke, and asks, "Isn't that so, John?" Locke continues breathing heavily. MIB looks at Jack, and continues, "Before your plane crashed on this island, he was a cripple. He believed that the island brought him here to make him whole, (looks Jack in the eye) but it wasn't the island, Jack. It was Jacob. Unfortunately, the chain of events he set in motion to bring John here began with the accident that crippled him." Locke looks pained. MIB says, "This is what he does, Jack. He chooses poor unsuspecting souls like you and John, so he can play God with your lives, and then he sits back to watch you suffer for his own amusement. Why else would he bring John here just to let him die? Was he a sacrifice that the island demanded?" MIB looks at Jack for a moment then at Locke, and says, "I brought him back to life, and how did he show his gratitude?" MIB looks at Jack, and continues, "He pulled a gun on me." MIB looks at Locke, and says, "John made his choice." MIB looks at Jack who looks at him. MIB then looks Jack in the eye, and asks, "What about you, Jack?" Jack thinks for a moment then walks up to MIB, aims his gun at him, and shoots him in the chest. MIB falls to his knees. Jack then walks over to him, and shoots him in the head. MIB falls to the ground.

Jack then walks over to Locke who is now breathing a little easier, puts away his handgun, and takes a knee beside him. Locke says, "I take it you didn't believe him." Jack shakes his head. Locke says, "…me neither." Jack asks, "Can you stand?" Locke says, "I… yeah, I think so." Jack then helps him up to his feet, holds on to his hand, puts his other hand on top of his shoulder, and says, "Welcome back, John." Locke asks, "…you spoke with Jacob?" Jack slowly lets go of Locke's hand then takes his other hand off of his shoulder. Hesitantly, he says, "…yes." Locke says, "Jack, I thought he was our enemy, and this man (indicating MIB) convinced me that we needed to kill him." Looking at MIB, Jack says, "I think Jacob knows who killed him." Jack looks up at Locke who looks Jack in the eye, and says, "Thank you, Jack." Jack says, "You're welcome."

The earth shakes. Jack helps Locke stay on his feet. Jack says, "Let's go, John. I need to get you back to camp." Jack begins to leave. Locke says, "…no, Jack." Jack turns back to Locke awaiting an explanation. Locke walks up to him, and says, "You need to take care of our people, and I need to go back to the hatch." Jack thinks for a moment, and says, "…alright, John. I'll go with you." Locke says, "…no, Jack. You need to find Desmond's boat, so you can get all of our people far away from this island. I'll hold out as long as I can before I trigger that (indicates direction of hatch with his head) failsafe." Jack says, "John, you attacked Desmond. Sayid is with him, and he's armed. I need to go with you." The earth shakes. Locke says, "There may not be enough time." Jack says, "We'll make time. Let's go." Locke asks, "Jack, didn't anybody ever teach you not to argue with someone who's dying?" Jack looks at Locke who asks, "Where are your manners?" Jack laughs. Locke smiles then looks Jack in the eye, and says, "Trust me, Jack." Jack looks Locke in the eye for a moment then nods. Locke also nods then heads towards the hatch. Jack says, "John," Locke turns back, and looks at Jack who continues, "if what you're about to do works, thank you." Locke smiles, and says, "You're welcome." He then continues making his way toward the hatch. Jack watches him for a moment then turns around to leave. While doing so, he notices Locke's handgun. He walks over to it, picks it up from the ground, looks at Locke, and then turns to leave. An overhead expanding view shows Locke and Jack walking in opposite directions. The view continues expanding as the camera pans over to the survivors' beach camp. It is total chaos: cut to black.

 **Part 12**

Scene 1

Kate comes running out of the jungle and into the survivors beach camp. She looks around herself then spots a man running down the beach. She runs up to him, and asks, "Where's Jack?" He ignores her. She then sees a woman running from the opposite direction, and yells, "Hey!" The woman ignores her as well. She then sees Michael running down the beach. He is heading in her direction. She runs up beside him, and asks, "Michael, have you seen" Still running, Michael interrupts Kate, and says, "...not now Kate. I got to secure the raft before this damn island shakes it apart." Kate stops. Exasperated, she looks toward the camp, and sees Danielle with Alex walking swiftly toward the jungle line. She runs toward them while yelling out, "Danielle!" Danielle stops as does Alex. Kate runs up to her, and says, "I'm looking for Jack. Have you seen him?" Danielle says, "The last time I saw him, he was on his way to the hatch with Sayid." Danielle then continues walking with Alex toward the jungle line.

Kate looks around her not knowing what to do until she sees Sawyer running down the beach toward the raft. Kate runs up to him, and says, "I need your help, Sawyer." He runs past her while saying, "Now's not a good time, Freckles." She turns to him, and yells out, "Hugo is in danger!" Sawyer stops. Kate runs up to him as he turns to her, and says, "We're all in danger, sweetheart. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to save my only chance of getting off this damn rock." He then turns to leave but Kate grabs his arm, and says, "…please, Sawyer. I left him alone in the jungle." Sawyer looks into her eyes. She continues, "I'm heading toward the hatch, but if he doesn't find his way there" Interrupting, Sawyer removes her hand from his arm while saying, "I'm sorry, Freckles, but Mongo is on his own." He then continues running toward the raft. Upon reaching it, he looks back, and sees Kate running toward the jungle line. He thinks for a moment then under his breath, he says, "…aw, hell." He then turns back, runs up to Kate who is now in the jungle, and says, "…alright, Jungle Jane. Where the hell is Grape Ape?"

Scene 2

Locke enters the hatch computer room. The building is shaking. Sayid pulls his handgun on him. Locke raises his hands in the air, and says, "I'm unarmed." Locke notices that Desmond is lying on the floor with an icepack to his head. Sayid asks, "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?" Locke says, "Jack is on his way to Desmond's boat. He sent me back with the failsafe key." Sayid notices the blood on his shirt from the stab wound. He aims his gun at him, and asks, "Did you kill him?" Locke says, "…no, Sayid. I was attacked. Jack saved my life." Sayid asks, "…attacked by who?" Locke says, "…the man who was using me to destroy the island." Sayid looks at Locke with suspicion. Locke looks at Desmond, and says, "I'm sorry that I attacked you, Desmond. I wasn't myself. I was convinced that destroying the island was the only way to save our people. I was wrong." Desmond looks at Locke with suspicion as Sayid thinks for a moment then looks at Locke, and asks, "John," Locke looks at Sayid who continues, "on the day that I triangulated the signal of Danielle's transmission, were you the one who attacked me?" Hesitantly, Locke replies, "He told me that if you located the source of her transmission that all of our people would be killed just like hers." Sayid looks angry. Locke says, "I'm sorry, Sayid. I thought that I was protecting our people." Sayid looks at him with suspicion. Now addressing both Sayid and Desmond, Locke says, "Look, Jack is probably already on his way to our beach (to Desmond) in your boat. I'm here to trigger the failsafe, but not until all of our people are at a safe distance from the island." Sayid and Desmond both look at Locke with suspicion. Locke looks at Sayid, and asks, "If I'm not telling you the truth, Sayid, why would I even be here?" After a long moment, Sayid lowers his gun, and says, "Before Jack left, I expressed my regret to him that I did not take notice any suspicious behavior from you. He responded by saying, 'It's not him." Sayid walks up to Locke, and says, "I may not be able to trust you, but I do trust Jack." Sayid looks at Locke for a moment then walks over to Desmond, and helps him up to his feet.

The shaking has grown noticeably stronger. Locke walks up to Desmond, and asks, "Where is the failsafe?" Desmond looks up at Locke for a moment then over at Sayid. He then thinks for a moment, looks back at Locke, and says, "…under the book case." Locke quickly walks over to it and pushes it to the side which reveals a door in the floor with a metal ring handle. As he opens it, Sayid and Desmond walk past him then Sayid suddenly stops, turns to John, and says, "Good luck, John." Locke looks at Sayid, smiles, and says, "Thank you, Sayid; you too." Sayid then follows Desmond as Locke climbs down a ladder into a crawl space which he immediately enters. Making his way his way through it, he looks from side to side until he notices a flat black octagonal metal lid with a handle. Excitedly, he moves in close enough to see the Dharma Initiative symbol on it then flips it open, and in the center of this device, he sees what looks like an ignition. He then pulls the failsafe key out of his pocket, takes a deep breath, and slowly and carefully slides it into the failsafe switch. He then breathes a sigh of relief, and leans back against the crawlspace wall. After a few deep breaths, he looks down at his wound then tries to relax even though the shaking continues to grow stronger. He waits: cut to black.

Scene 3

At the raft, there is an earthquake. Michael notices that the raft is beginning to buckle under the pressure, so he turns to Jin, Sun, Walt, and a few other survivors who are there to help, and says, "The quakes are growing stronger. The only way to save the raft now is by launching it but first, we need to finish stocking it with food, water, and supplies." Everyone snaps into action. Michael watches survivors run toward the camp while Jin steps up on to the raft followed by Sun. Michael then runs around to the other side of the raft while Walt is tying Vincent to a tree when Vincent suddenly breaks loose, and runs toward the jungle. Walt yells, "Vincent!" He then runs after him. Jin notices Walt running after Vincent toward the jungle line, so he looks down at Michael, and yells, "Michael!" Lifting up a rather long bamboo log, Michael looks up at Jin who directs his attention toward the jungle line. Michael looks in that direction just in time to see Walt running after Vincent into the jungle. He then yells for his son to come back, but he has already lost sight of him, so he drops the bamboo log, and runs after Walt while turning back to Sun yelling, "If I'm not back in time, launch the raft without me!" He continues running after Walt as Jin walks up to Sun, and asks, "What did he say?" Sun continues watching Michael who runs into the jungle.

Scene 4

Rose, Bernard, Ana Lucia, and the other Tailies are down the beach on the other side of the camp from the raft. There is another earthquake. A few of them fall down while the rest keep their balance including Rose and Bernard who are holding on to each other. A few Tailies yell out, "It's getting worse. What should we do? Where can we go?" Bernard turns to the others, and says, "Listen. There isn't near enough room on the raft for everyone. It's too dangerous to head out into the jungle. All we can do is stay here, and ride it out." During Bernard's speech, Ana Lucia started walking toward the ocean. Rose is now watching her. She directs Bernard's attention towards her as one of the female Tailies asks, "What if it doesn't stop?" Rose tries to comfort her while Bernard walks up to Ana Lucia who is now staring out at the ocean. Bernard asks her, "Are you alright, Ana?" She asks, "Is that a boat?" Bernard looks, and from their point of view, we see a sailboat in the distance. There is a man on it who is lowering a lifeboat into the water.

Scene 5

Kate is running through the jungle on her way to the hatch. She suddenly hears what seems to be the voice of a man talking. She stops, listens, and hears a woman screaming. She looks toward the sound, pulls her handgun, and runs in that direction. After a while, she stops, listens, and once again hears the man's voice followed by the woman screaming which is now much louder. She runs toward the sound, and suddenly comes upon Claire who is sitting on top of a large flat rock. She is leaning back, panting, and sweating. Charlie is standing next to her, holding her hand, and doing his best to keep her calm. She squeezes his hand, and screams. Charlie looks up at Kate, and says, "Kate, please help her." Kate is in shock. Charlie yells, "Kate!" She snaps out of her trance, and says, "…yeah, okay." She runs over to Claire. Charlie says, "Kate." Kate looks at him. He looks down at the handgun that she is still holding. She looks at it then puts it away saying, "...right, sorry."

Scene 6

Sawyer runs through the jungle. He stops in his tracks when he suddenly comes upon the palate of food products that Kate and Hugo had found earlier. He walks around the palate while staring in disbelief at its vast assortment of food products, some of which are scattered on the ground. All of a sudden, Sawyer hears the voice of a man behind him say, "Hello there." He spins around while pulling his handgun, and sees a tall thin balding middle aged man dressed in a suit, tie, and sneakers. It is Christian Shephard. Sawyer looks him up and down, and asks, "Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Christian says, "I'm here to help you, Sawyer." Sawyer looks at Christian for a moment, and asks, "How do you know my name?" Christian is silent. Sawyer thinks for a moment, aims his handgun at him, and asks, "Are you one of the others?" Christian says, "…no, Sawyer. In fact," He takes a step forward. Sawyer cocks his handgun. Christian puts his hands out to the side, and continues, "I'm not even here." Sawyer asks, "What the hell does that mean?" Christian puts his hands down, and says, "Come with me, and I'll show you." Backing away from Christian, Sawyer says, "Why I would just love to take a journey with you into the Twilight Zone Mr. Serling, but I'm a little busy right now." Holding his handgun on Christian, Sawyer looks behind him as he begins backing into the jungle. Christian says, "Hugo is fine, Sawyer." Sawyer stops. Christian continues, "You're the one who needs help." Sawyer thinks for a moment then points his handgun at Christian, and asks, "Where is he?" Christian says, "Hugo is exactly where he needs to be." Sawyer walks up to Christian then aims his handgun at him, and says, "Take me to him, you son of a bitch." Christian looks away from Sawyer, sighs, looks back at him, and says, "Follow me." He walks into the jungle followed by Sawyer: cut to black.

Scene 7

Back at the beach, Sun and Jin are on top of the raft loading the last of the food, water, and supplies. Jin suddenly steps down from the raft, and begins running towards the jungle. Sun follows him, and yells, "Jin!" He turns back to her, and says, "Michael." He then turns to leave, but Sun grabs on to his arm, and says, "Michael told me that if he wasn't back to launch the raft that we should leave without him." Jin turns to Sun, and says, "We can't leave him." There is an earthquake. They hold on to each other. The raft makes creaking sounds. Sun says, "We have to leave now." Jin looks into the jungle then back at Sun. Reluctantly, he nods. Sun then runs back to the raft while Jin looks out into the jungle.

Scene 8

Sayid and Desmond walk out of the jungle on to the beach. Sayid looks over at the raft, and notices that Jin, Sun, and several other survivors are positioning themselves to launch it. Desmond says, "Sayid." Sayid turns to look at him. Desmond directs his attention to the other side of the camp where all of the Tailies are now grouped at the shoreline staring out at the ocean. Sayid and Desmond look at each other then run up to the Tailies, and look out at the ocean in the direction of where they are staring. Desmond sees his boat, and smiles. Sayid also sees the boat then notices a man rowing a lifeboat toward the beach. The man looks behind him. Sayid sees that it is Jack. We then see a shot of Sayid, Desmond, Rose, Bernard, Ana Lucia, and the other Tailies watching the lifeboat as it nears the shore while Boone, Shannon, and several other survivors from the camp are running up behind them.

Scene 9

This is the beginning of the scene where Kate delivers Aaron except that Charlie is with Claire holding her hand.

Scene 10

The raft is launched as Jack makes it to shore. Jin, Sun, and six other survivors climb on to the raft after it hits the water. Sayid, Desmond, and Boone help Jack pull the lifeboat up to the beach. Jack then looks over at the raft, and watches as its sail is unfurled. He then turns to Sayid, and asks, "Was Kate on the raft?" Sayid says, "I am not sure," Worriedly, Jack looks back at the raft, but he is too far away to see who is on it. Sayid continues, "but she is not here, so it is most likely that she is on the raft." Under his breath, Jack says, "But if she went looking for me..." Sayid says, "Jack?" Jack looks back at Sayid, and says, "I'm going to the hatch." Sayid asks, "Why?" Jack says, "If Kate went there looking for me, and didn't make it back, she might be hurt. Besides, I need to check on Locke." Jack looks Sayid in the eye, and says, "Sayid, if I'm not back for the last run, leave without me." Jack runs for the jungle line as Sayid watches him for a moment then turns around to see that women and children are already being loaded into the lifeboat. He then speaks to the rest of the group saying, "We need to get off of this island now, so whoever is a strong swimmer needs to get into the water, and follow that lifeboat." Several men and a few women including Ana Lucia start making their way to the water. He then turns to the remaining survivors, and says, "The rest of you gather whatever food, water, and supplies you can carry, and meet back here for the next run." They do so as Sayid, Boone, and Desmond help the last of the women and children into the lifeboat for the first run. Meanwhile, Ana Lucia and the other survivors who are swimming to the boat take off their shoes, and toss them into the lifeboat which Boone and Desmond then push out into the water as Sayid starts rowing it towards the boat.

Scene 11

Further up the beach, Richard runs up to Alex who is standing near the jungle line pacing and occasionally looking into the jungle. Richard says, "Alex, Jack has a boat. You need to get on it." Alex says, "I'm waiting for my mother." Richard says, "I tell you what, Alex. You go get on that boat, and I'll wait here for her." Alex looks into the jungle. Richard says, "Alex." He then grabs her arm, and says, "Alex, you need to" Alex rips her arm away from his grasp then turns to him, and screams, "Leave me alone! You took me from my mother! You told me she was dead! I hate you! Get away from me!" There is an earthquake. Once it ends, Richard says, "Alex, you can hate me all you want, but I need to get you off this island now." Alex turns back to the jungle, and says, "I'm not leaving without my mother." Richard says, "Alright Alex, where did she go?" Alex hesitantly says, "She went to her home." Richard says, "You know what, Alex? I know where she lives, and I'll go get her while you get on that boat." Alex thinks then turns to Richard, and says, "I'm going with you." Richard fights frustration then says, "Okay, let's go, but we need to hurry."

Scene 12

Michael is running through the jungle. He stops, and yells out, "Walt!" He listens for a moment. The silence pains him. He continues running.

Scene 13

This is more of the scene where Kate delivers Aaron up to the part where she says, "This baby is all of us." There is another earthquake. Once it stops, Kate looks at Claire, and tells her to push: cut to black.

Scene 14

Jack comes running into the hatch yelling, "Kate!" Locke hears him, and yells, "Jack?!" Jack hears Locke, and runs toward the sound of his voice until he comes upon the open door in the floor that Locke had used to access the failsafe. Jack yells, "Locke!" Locke hears him more clearly now, and yells, "What are you doing here, Jack?!" Jack kneels in front of the open door in the floor, and yells, "I was looking for Kate! Did she come here looking for me?!" Locke replies, "...not that I know of!" Jack yells, "She might have gone to the cave! I'll go there next! (slight pause) Are you okay?!" Locke yells, "I still got some life in me! Is everyone getting off the island?!" Jack replies, "They already launched the raft! Sayid is ferrying the remaining survivors to the boat!" Locke smiles. Jack thinks for a moment then yells, "John, I can help you now!" Locke yells, "Jack!" Jack yells, "If you can come up here," Locke yells, "Jack!" Jack continues, "or I can get some medical supplies, and come down there!" Even more loudly, Locke yells, "Jack!" He immediately puts his hand over his wound as he winces in pain. Jack stops talking, and listens. Locke recovers from the pain, and yells, "Go find her!" Jack takes a long moment to think then nods, quickly rises to his feet, and runs out of the hatch.

Scene 15

When Richard and Alex approach the barracks where Danielle lives, Richard stops, turns to Alex, and says, "Stay here." Alex nods. Richard then climbs down the ladder into the barracks, and notices Danielle lying motionless on the floor. He runs over to her, and notices a bloody gash on her forehead. He calls her name a few times. She suddenly gasps for air, and looks up at Richard. She asks, "What happened?" Richard says, "You were lying on the floor unconscious. It looks like you took a nasty blow to the head." Danielle says, "Yes, I… I lost my balance during an earthquake." Richard asks, "Can you stand?" Danielle nods then Richard helps her up to her feet. He then says, "We need to go now." He turns to leave. Danielle says, "Wait." She walks up to the table, and picks up her music box. Richard then climbs up the ladder followed by Danielle. Once Richard makes his way out of the barracks, he turns to Danielle and gives her a hand up the last few steps of the ladder as Alex runs over to them, throws her arms around Danielle, and hugs her tightly. She then lets go of her mother, looks up at her, points to her wound, and says, "You're hurt." Danielle says, "It's nothing." Alex then notices the music box, and asks, "What is that?" Danielle hands it to her, and says, "It's yours." Alex looks up at her mom for a moment then takes the music box, and stares at it." There is another earthquake. Danielle holds on to Alex. Once it ends, Richard says, "Let's go." He hands Danielle a handkerchief then leads her and Alex into the jungle.

Scene 16

Jack runs into the cave, looks all around himself, and calls out for Kate when the earth suddenly begins to shake. Rocks and rock dust start falling from the cave ceiling, so Jack runs out of the cave while barely keeping his balance. The earth then stops shaking. Jack looks into the cave as the rock dust settles then he looks out into the jungle. He thinks for a moment then smiles.

Scene 17

Sayid is staring into the jungle where Jack had run after Kate as Boone and Desmond pull the lifeboat up to the beach. Sayid sighs then turns to the remaining survivors, and says, "This is the last run. Everyone into the lifeboat." Everyone does so as Sayid gets into the lifeboat, sits beside Shannon, and puts his arm around her. Desmond and Boone look at each other then Boone looks at Sayid, and asks, "Where's Jack?" Sayid says, "Let's go." Desmond and Boone look at each other again then hesitantly push the lifeboat out into the water, and get into it. Boone then starts rowing it towards the boat as Sayid looks at the jungle where he was staring earlier. He keeps his gaze fixed there as they make their way to the boat.

Scene 18

Kate is nearing the point where she delivers Aaron.

Scene 19

Sawyer follows Christian into a clearing. He sees a couple of graves, and realizes that this is where he and Jack had buried Jacob. He walks up to Christian, aims his handgun at his head, and asks, "What the hell is this, Rod?" Christian remains silent. Sawyer looks at the graves, and asks, "Why are we here?" He then looks back at Christian who looks at Sawyer, and replies, "This is where _you_ need to be, Sawyer." Sawyer cocks the handgun, and says, "You got three seconds to take me where Hugo is, or you get to join your friend (indicating Jacob's grave with his head) down there." Christian says, "It won't do you any good to shoot me, Sawyer." Sawyer asks, "… and why is that?" Christian looks down to where he is buried, and says, "…because I'm the one in that grave." Sawyer quickly glances down at the grave then up at Christian who is no longer there. In a panic, he looks all around himself while holding out his handgun, but he sees no one. He yells out, "Where are you?!" Now breathing heavily, he yells out, "Why did you bring me here?!" He slowly calms down while catching his breath then turns toward the graves, and faces the one where Jacob is buried. He suddenly and inexplicably experiences a series of nightmarish images of himself shooting Jacob and the man in Sydney. He then relives the death of his parents. Suddenly, he remembers the moment at his parents' funeral when he was writing a letter to Mr. Sawyer (the con man who swindled his mother out of a large sum of money which led to his father killing her and then himself). He then remembers that his pen ran out of ink just before his uncle saw what he was writing, and told him, "What's done is done" followed by a strange man who walked up to him, and gave him another pen. He suddenly remembers the face of this stranger, and recognizes him as Jacob. He then looks at the grave, and says, "That was you." Staring at the grave, he thinks for a moment then puts away his handgun, and pulls out his letter to Mr. Sawyer followed by a lighter. He then looks at the letter for a long moment, sets it on fire, tosses it on to Jacob's grave, and watches it burn.

Scene 20

Jack walks on to the beach and into camp then sits in the sand, and watches the boat and raft sail away from the island. He then begins staring at the raft with a sense of longing.

Scene 21

In the hatch, the shaking has grown much stronger, and in the computer room, we see metal objects beginning to move. In the failsafe crawlspace, Locke is struggling to stay awake despite the turbulence. At one point, he nearly falls asleep but he is suddenly startled by a loud crashing sound from directly above him. He then looks at the failsafe, leans back, takes a deep breath, painfully reaches for the key, and holds on to it. After a brief moment, he says, "I love you, Helen." He then turns the key: cut to black. Fade in on John waking up behind the wheel of his car. He looks over to his right, and sees Helen sitting there motionless with blood dripping down the right side of her face: cut to black.

 **Part 13**

Scene 1

John wakes up slowly. He then looks around himself, and sees that he is in a hospital room. Someone suddenly pulls back the entrance curtain. It is a middle aged African-American lady who is dressed in scrubs, and holds an ice pack in her hand. She walks up to the foot of the bed, and says, "It's about time you were coming to. I got an instinct for these things, I guess." John looks at her with a puzzled expression. She says, "My name is Mary. I'm your nurse." John begins to raise himself up from the bed, but he quickly reacts to a pain in his head, and immediately lies back down as Nurse Mary hurriedly walks over to him saying, "Not so fast, Mr. Locke. You got a nasty bump on your head." She places the icepack to the side of his head then puts his hand on top of the ice pack in place of hers. John asks, "Where… where am I?" Nurse Mary says, "You're in the ER, sweetie. Don't worry though. All your tests came back negative, so you won't be here much longer. You just lie there, and relax. Once that ice take down the swelling, you'll feel a whole lot better." Nurse Mary smiles then starts walking out of the room. John thinks then says, "Wait." Nurse Mary stops then turns to look at John as he painfully begins pushing himself up from the bed. Nurse Mary rushes over to him saying, "…easy, Mr. Locke" as she assists him in raising himself up to a seated position. While recovering from the pain, John says, "I was brought in here with someone. Her name is Helen. Can you tell me where she is?" Nurse Mary asks, "Are you family?" John replies, "…no, but we're together." Nurse Mary asks, "…she's your wife?" John says, "...no, but" Interrupting, Nurse Mary says, "I'm sorry Mr. Locke, but we can only notify the spouse or next of kin when someone is brought to the hospital." John looks distraught. A woman in business attire now walks up to the entrance of the room, and says, "Mary." Nurse Mary walks over to her. They begin talking. John listens to their conversation, but he can't make out what they're saying. Nurse Mary then comes back into the room, and says, "Mr. Locke, you are Helen's emergency contact. (smiling) Why didn't you say so in the first place, sweetie?" John looks away from her, and says, "I didn't know." Nurse Mary's smile fades as John stands, walks up to her, and asks, "Where is she?"

Scene 2

John walks slowly into a hospital room, and sees Helen lying on the bed with her eyes closed. There is a dressing to the side of her head, and she is hooked up to an IV and EKG. The beeping which indicates her heart beat is slow. John pulls up a chair to her bedside, sits down, and looks at her for a long moment. He then says, "Helen, I'm sorry. (looks down) Once I got that file on my father, I just felt like I had to see him. I thought that maybe he regrets what he did. I even imagined that he might want to be a part of my life. (looks back at her) After the crash, I looked over at you, and in that moment, I was more scared than I've ever been in my life. (looks away from her) Here I was obsessing over my father who doesn't even care that I exist (looks back at her) when I have you in my life." John is on the verge of tears. He holds her hand, and says, "I don't want to lose you, Helen." Fighting back the tears, John lowers his head, and holds on to her hand with a firm grip. The EKG machine suddenly starts beeping faster. Helen says, "John?" Surprised, John looks up at her. She asks, "What happened?" He replies, "We had an accident. Do you remember?" Helen says, "I… yeah… yeah, I remember." John asks, "How are you feeling?" Helen takes a deep breath, lets it out, and says, "I'm a little sore. My head hurts." John asks, "Do you want me to get the nurse?" Helen says, "No, just… just sit here with me." She then looks at John for a moment, and smiles. John asks, "What is it, Helen?" She replies, "…that look in your eyes. It reminds me of the time we first met. I've missed that look." In all seriousness, John says, "Helen, I was afraid that I lost you. (tightly holds her hand with both of his) You're all that matters to me." Helen smiles, and says, "…and all I had to do was be in a near fatal accident for you to realize that:" John smiles. His smile then fades as he looks into Helen's eyes, and says, "I'm never letting go of you again." Helen smiles as tears well up in her eyes. John kisses her hand, looks back into her eyes, and smiles: cut to black.

Scene 3

Now an old man, John is in his bedroom at night sitting on the side of his bed. From on top of his nightstand, he picks up a photo album, and starts leafing through its pages. He suddenly stops to look at a picture of himself kissing Helen on their wedding day. He smiles then turns the page, and sees a picture of Helen with a big beautiful smile on her face. After a moment, he takes this picture out of the photo album, and holds it up in front of him to look at it more closely. He gazes upon Helen's visage with a sense of longing then puts his fingertips on her face, and says, "I miss you." He then sighs, and begins to put the picture back into the photo album, but it slips out of his hand, and falls behind the nightstand. He leans over to look at where it fell, but he doesn't see it. He then pushes the nightstand over to the side, and sees that the picture was beneath it. He then notices something shiny next to it. He picks it up, and sees that this is the key to Helen's house that she had given to him all of those years ago. He smiles, and says, "…so that's where you've been hiding." Suddenly, he experiences an image of himself turning the failsafe key. Disturbed by what he sees, John quickly stands, and suddenly experiences an intense pain in his upper left arm. He then drops the key, clutches his chest, and falls to the floor: cut to black.

Fade in on John who is lying on the ground unconscious. He looks the same as he did when he was on the island. He hears a voice say, "John." He then opens his eyes, and sees a man kneeling beside him. It is MIB. John asks, "Where am I?" MIB says, "This is where you go after you die." John looks to his right, and sees an ocean. He then looks to his left, and sees jungle. He looks up at MIB, and asks, "Who are you?" MIB rises to his feet, leans down to offer him a hand, and says, "I'm a friend, John. I've been waiting for you." John looks up at him for a moment then takes his hand, after which MIB helps him up to his feet. John then looks at MIB for a moment, and asks, "Do I know you?" MIB says, "You did." John looks puzzled." MIB explains, "I was a prisoner. You set me free." John thinks, and says, "I don't remember." MIB smiles, and says, "Let's find someone you do remember." He then walks over to the side, and reveals that Helen is standing behind him.

John stares at her until he eventually recovers from his shock then slowly walks over to her, and looks into her eyes for a long moment. He suddenly puts his arms around her, holds her close to him, and says, "I missed you, Helen." Helen slowly puts her arms around him then softly says, "I missed you too, John." John lets her go, grasps her arms with his hands, looks at her, and says, "I can't tell you how happy I am to be with you again." He smiles. Helen tries to smile, and says, "I feel the same way, (on the verge of tears) but you have to go, John." John lets go of her arms as his smile fades. He then looks puzzled, and says, "I don't understand." Helen says, "You're not dead." He says, "…no, I remember dying." She says, "John, it didn't happen the way you remember." Bewildered, John asks, "What?" Helen says, "I died in that accident, John." He says, "...no, no, you almost died. (cut to Helen then back to John) You and I were married for forty three years!" Helen says, "I died, John." John is speechless. She continues, "…but I also remember growing old with you." John looks confused. Helen says, "Once you go back, it will all make sense." John says, "I don't want to go back. (puts his hands on her shoulders, and looks into her eyes) I want to stay here with you." Helen says, "John, they need you." He asks, "…they?" With tears in her eyes, Helen says, "Goodbye, John." She turns to leave. John says, "…no, Helen. Please!"

We then see Kate delivering Aaron followed by Michael falling to his knees asking, "Please, where is my son?" We then see Sawyer continuing to stare at his letter to Mr. Sawyer while it burns on top of Jacob's grave followed by Richard, Danielle, and Alex walking through the jungle. Finally, we see Jack staring out at the ocean. He continues watching the raft and boat sail away from the island. We then see John turn the failsafe switch. There is a sudden flash of bright white light. Kate is now holding Aaron as the light begins to envelope her, Claire, and Charlie. Still on his knees, Michael notices the light. Sawyer squints then uses his hands to shield his eyes from it. Richard shuts his eyes tightly while lowering his head. Danielle does so as she protectively wraps her arms around Alex. Jack simply closes his eyes. Everyone on the raft and boat watches in amazement as the light totally engulfs the island. It then becomes so bright that they look away from it. There is a sudden flash, and the light is gone. Everyone then looks back to the island. On the boat, Shannon asks, "Where is the island?" In a panic, she exclaims, "It's gone!" Everyone else looks stunned as they see nothing but ocean where the island was: cut to black.

Scene 4

Sawyer slowly opens his eyes then lowers his hands. Richard cautiously raises his head while opening his eyes then looks over at Danielle who is checking to make sure that Alex is okay. Kate, Claire, and Charlie all look at each other. Michael looks above him then all around himself. Suddenly, he hears Walt scream, "Help! Somebody help!" He quickly rises to his feet, and yells, "Walt!" There is silence followed by Walt yelling "Dad!" Michael looks toward the sound of his son's voice then runs in that direction.

Scene 5

Kate looks down at Aaron who is fussing. She then walks over to Claire, and hands him to her while saying, "It's a boy." As Claire gently cradles Aaron in her arms, he immediately stops fussing. Claire smiles as she looks looks softly upon him. With tears in her eyes, she says, "His name is Aaron." She then looks up at Kate, and says, "Thank you." Kate smiles, and says, "He's beautiful." Claire looks at Charlie, and smiles. He smiles back at her. They both look at Aaron as Kate watches them.

Scene 6

Sawyer looks down at Jacob's grave, and sees that his letter to Mr. Sawyer is now ashes. He then turns away from the grave, and walks toward the jungle line.

Scene 7

Michael is running through the jungle when he suddenly comes upon Walt. Joyously, he runs up to him, falls to his knees, wraps his arms around him, and holds him tightly. He then lets go of him, and asks, "Are you okay, Walt?" He then notices that Walt is staring down at the ground in front of him while holding on tighly to Vincent's leash. Michael looks down to where Walt is staring, and sees Vincent lying on the ground next to John Locke's body. Michael then runs over to Locke, kneels down beside him, and yells, "Locke!" We then go back to the place between life and death where we last saw John as he responds to Michael calling his name. He immediately shakes it off as his imagination then looks back at Helen who continues walking away from him. She then turns back to him, smiles, and says, "I'll see you soon." She looks at John for a moment as tears well up in her eyes then turns away from him, and continues walking down the beach. Fade to black from John's perspective while he yells, "Wait!" Fade in on Locke as Michael is kneeling beside him while yelling his name. Vincent then rises to his feet, walks over to Locke, and starts licking his face. Locke opens his eyes. Michael asks him, "Are you okay?" Looking up at Michael, Locke asks, "Where am I?" Before Michael can respond, Locke lifts his head up to get a closer look at Michael then stares at him for a moment, and says, "I remember you." Michael chuckles, and looks at Walt who smiles. Michael then helps Locke up to his feet. Locke takes a deep breath then turns to look at Walt, points at him, and says, "You're Walt." Walt laughs. Michael puts his hand on Locke's shoulder, and asks, "Are you okay?" Still a bit dazed, Locke looks at Michael then all around himself, and sees jungle in all directions. He then looks back at Michael, and says, "I'm home." He smiles as does Michael then Walt laughs as Vincent looks up at Locke while wagging his tail: cut to black.

Scene 8

Sawyer walks through the jungle until he reaches the palate of food. He looks at it for a moment then suddenly hears a noise. He listens, and hears footsteps coming closer to him. He pulls his handgun, and points it toward the sound. A man steps out of the jungle while Sawyer aims his handgun at him. It's Hugo who yells, "Whoa!" Sawyer lowers his gun, and says, "Relax, Hugo." Surprised, Hugo says, "Sawyer. Hey, did you feel the earthquakes, and see the light? (slight pause) Wait a minute. You called me Hugo." Staring at the palate of food, Sawyer asks, "Did I?" Hugo looks at the food, and says, "Last night, Kate and I found this. It was dropped from a plane." Sawyer says, "You don't say?" Hugo looks at Sawyer, and asks, "Dude, are you okay?" Walking over to the food, Sawyer says, "I'm fine." He starts inspecting each food product. Hugo says, "I got lost trying to find my way back to the beach." Sawyer says, "…uh huh," as he picks up the open pack of Apollo bars. He then looks at Hugo who notices what he is holding in his hand, looks up at him, and says, "I was up all night, so I was tired and hungry." Sawyer chuckles then continues inspecting the food, Hugo watches him for a moment then says, "If you think that's something, come see what else I found." Sawyer looks up at Hugo.

Scene 9

A man is sitting in a warehouse full of crates and boxes. He is sitting at a station which is equipped with a telephone, computer, and printer. He takes a sip of coffee as he stares at the printer. Another man walks up to him, and says, "It's about that time, isn't it? The station man looks up at him, and replies, "…any day now." The other man then walks over to a desk beside the station, sits down, props up his feet on the desk, and asks, "…any coffee left?" The station man says, "…almost enough for a full cup." The other man then drops his feet to the floor, springs up from his chair, walks past the station man, and says, "It won't take much for me. I'm already a little on edge."

He then goes to the coffee maker, and starts preparing a cup of coffee. While doing so, he takes a moment to think, and says, "I know it's not my business, but I can't help wondering if the work we're doing here is just a big fat waste of time." The station man says, "All I know is how hard it is finding a job that pays well for doing next to nothing… one that's legal anyway." The other man chuckles, and says, "Yeah, it's a sweet gig, no doubt, but don't you ever wonder what's happening over there?" The station man says, "It's best not to think about it." The other man picks up his cup of coffee then walking back to his desk, he says, "…maybe, but I got a curious mind." The station man says, "You know what they say about curiosity?" The other man says, "...right, (sits down at his desk) but isn't that the whole point of this outfit? I mean, we ran experiments over there that would make Einstein nervous." The station man says, "Well, we don't do that anymore." The other man says, "...no, we spend our time worrying about the people we left behind who may not even be alive." The station man says, "Well, The Lamppost says that someone is still pushing the button." The other man says, "...right, so says the great and mighty oracle. (chuckles) You think it can tell us why we're still sitting on three crates of polar bear chow?" The station man says, "Our orders are to keep sitting on it." The other man says, "Hmm, well, (looking around himself) there is more than enough room for it, but why?" The station man asks, "...why what?" The other man asks, "Why are we holding on to it?" The station man shakes his head in disappointment as the other man continues, "It's not like we're going to drop it with the rest of the food, and expect one of our people to hunt down these polar bears, and say, 'Hey boy, want a fish biscuit?" The station man asks, "What else are we going to do with it?" The other man shrugs." The station man continues, "Besides, what do you care if these people got the money to store a few crates of animal food for three years?" The other man says, "I don't. I'm just saying that maybe just maybe there's a reason they're holding on to it."

He smiles, and begins to take a sip of coffee when the printer suddenly starts printing. The station man says, "Well, my friend, ours is not to question why." He pulls the printout off the printer, and continues, "Ours is but to gather and load." The other man gets up from his chair, sets down his cup of coffee, and says, "I'll start getting it ready." The station man reads the printout, and says, "Wait." The other man stops, and looks at the station man who looks up at him, and says, "We're not just dropping food this time." The other man asks, "Is it that time already?"

Scene 10

Hugo leads Sawyer to another palate. Its contents are covered with a green tarp which Hugo removes while Sawyer looks in disbelief at a vast assortment of supplies including medicine, clothes, and tools. He looks up at Hugo who looks at him, and smiles. Sawyer looks back at the supplies, and thinks. Hugo says, "I cut off the netting (points to the remains of the netting on the ground to his right) after the flash of light. I was hoping that Kate would follow my trail here. I waited for a while then I went back to the food in case she was there." Sawyer remains silent. Hugo watches him for a moment, and then asks, "You understand that this is for the camp, right?" Sawyer continues to think for a moment then says, "Let's go," and begins walking towards the camp. Hugo watches him for a moment then follows him.

Scene 11

Jack continues staring out at the ocean. The raft and boat are gone. Kate comes running out of the jungle, and is shocked to see that no one is there. She then looks all around herself, and sees Jack sitting on the beach staring out at the ocean. She quickly runs up to him, and says, "Jack." He looks up at her then quickly rises to his feet, and says, "I thought you were on the raft." Kate says, "No, I went looking for you." Jack smiles, and says, "It's good to see you." Kate smiles then looks at the camp behind her. She then looks back at Jack, and asks, "Where is everyone?" He looks out at the ocean, and says, "They all got on the raft and a boat." Kate asks, "…boat?" Jack looks at Kate, and says, "It was Desmond's." He then thinks, and says, "I need to light a signal fire in case they come back." He turns to leave as Kate says, "Jack, I came back here looking for you." Jack looks at Kate who continues, "I need your help." Jack asks, "What is it?" Kate replies, "It's Claire. She had her baby." Jack says, "Let's go." Kate leads Jack into the jungle towards Claire.

Scene 12

Sawyer is leading Hugo through the jungle. Suspiciously, Hugo asks, "What are we going to do about the food and supplies?" Sawyer says, "We're going to get more people, so we can carry it all back to our camp." Hugo asks, "What if the others find it before then?" Sawyer says, "That's why we need less talking and more walking. Pick up the pace, Hugo." Hugo says, "You just did it again." Slightly perturbed, Sawyer asks, "…did what?" Hugo says, "…called me Hugo." Sawyer says, "Well, that's your name, isn't it?" Hugo says, "Yeah, but" Interrupting, Sawyer says, "Just pick up your feet, Hugo. We got time to make:" cut to black.

Scene 13

Richard, Danielle, and Alex come walking out of the jungle into the beach camp, and see that no one else is there. Richard begins walking toward the shoreline while looking out at the ocean, and sees that the raft and boat are gone. He then stops, and begins staring out at the ocean. Alex sits down, and winds the music box. She then opens it, listens to the music, and is transfixed by the rotating figurine. Danielle walks up beside her, sees how much she is enjoying the music box, and smiles. Richard suddenly calls out to Danielle who looks up at him, and notices that he is looking down the beach. She turns to look where Richard is looking, and sees Claire walking towards camp followed by Charlie, Jack, and Kate. She then notices that Claire is holding a baby. Danielle smiles as she starts walking towards Claire who stops as Danielle walks up to her, and looks at the baby. Claire says, "His name is Aaron." Danielle says, "He's beautiful." Claire asks, "Do you want to hold him?" Danielle looks at Claire, and nods. Claire then hands Aaron to her. Danielle cradles him in her arms as tears fill her eyes. Alex looks up from the music box, sees her mother holding Aaron, and smiles. At that moment, Vincent leads Walt out of the jungle then breaks loose, runs up to Alex, and starts licking her face. Walt runs over to her, and says, "I'm sorry." Alex says, "It's alright. (looking at Vincent) What a beautiful dog." Walt says, "Yeah, I've had him since he was a puppy."

Michael comes walking out of the jungle followed by Locke. Jack notices them then walks over to Locke, and says, "You're alive." Locke says, "Jack. It's been a long time." Jack asks, "What?" Locke shakes his head, and says, "…nothing." Jack looks at the blood stain on Locke's shirt, and asks, "How is your wound?" Locke lifts up his shirt to show Jack that the wound is completely healed. Surprised, Jack says, "I guess you don't need my help." Locke smiles, and says, "I guess not." Jack shakes his hand, smiles, and pats him on the shoulder while Michael looks all around the beach, and asks, "Where is everyone?" Jack walks over to him, and says, "Desmond had a boat." Surprised, Michael asks, "…a boat?" He looks Jack in the eye, and asks, "…you knew about it?" Jack hesitantly nods. Michael asks, "You watched us work on that raft all day every day when you knew that there was a boat. (cut to Jack then back to Michael) Why didn't you tell us?" Jack sighs then looks at Michael, and replies, "…because when Desmond tried to leave, he kept sailing in circles around the island." Michael looks confused. Jack explains, "…something to do with electromagnetic energy." Michael asks, "Why would you keep that from us, man?" Jack looks Michael in the eye, and replies, "…because you and the others needed to believe that we could get off this island." Michael looks at Jack who says, "Look, we can talk about that later. Right now, our people on the raft and the boat are out there (indicating the ocean with his head) somewhere. We need to build a signal fire, so they can find their way back." Michael looks out at the ocean then back at Jack, and says, "Jack, they're gone." Jack says, "We don't know that for sure."

Suddenly, Sawyer comes out of the jungle followed by Hugo. He walks up to Jack, and says, "Doc, we need to gather as many people…" Looking around himself, Sawyer notices that most of the survivors are gone. He asks, "Where is everybody?" Jack says, "This is it." Sawyer asks, "What?" Jack says, "There's no time to explain. We need to build a signal fire." Sawyer says, "…unh unh chief. A Dharma Initiative plane dropped some food and supplies. We need to get them before the others" Interrupting, Jack says, "They're dead, Sawyer." Sawyer looks at Jack who says, "Richard was telling the truth." Sawyer thinks then says, "I tell you what. You get Jim Jones (indicating Richard) over there to help you build a signal fire, and I'll take everyone else to secure the food and supplies we need to survive on this rock." Jack says, "…fair enough." Surprised, Sawyer starts gathering people while Jack walks up to Richard who is still staring out at the ocean, and says, "I could use your help." Richard looks at Jack who turns away from him, and walks toward the jungle line. Richard lingers for a moment then follows him: dissolve into next scene.

Scene 14

It is night at the beach camp. Sawyer and several other survivors are carrying the last of the food and supplies into camp. Alex and Walt are playing with Vincent on the beach. Claire is sitting on a blanket holding Aaron. Charlie walks up behind her, and surprises her with a jar of peanut butter. Excitedly, Claire hands Aaron to Charlie then takes the jar of peanut butter, and eagerly opens it. She then dips her finger into the peanut butter, puts it into her mouth, and smiles. Charlie rocks Aaron in his arms while singing to him. Jack is down the beach sitting beside the signal fire. Kate walks up to him, and asks, "…any sign of them yet?" Jack looks up at her, shakes his head, and says, "…no, not yet." Kate sits down beside Jack. After a moment of silence, Kate says, "I killed my father." Jack looks at her. She explains, "I didn't know he was my father when I killed him." She tells Jack the story of killing her father including the part where she feels responsible for the death of her childhood sweetheart (he was killed while trying to help her escape from the authorities)." Jack takes a moment to think then stands, and asks, "Kate, do you want to take a walk with me?" He then offers his hand to her. Kate looks up at Jack then wipes away her tears, and takes his hand. Sawyer notices Jack and Kate walking down the beach holding hands. He looks dejected: cut to black.

 **Part 14**

Scene 1

A young Hugo is sitting on the front steps of his house. He is the same age as he was in the flashback scene with his dad. He looks sad. The door opens behind him. He then hears his dad say, "Hey, little man." Hugo becomes excited. He quickly stands then turns to his dad, and smiles as he wraps his arms tightly around him. Joyfully, he says, "Dad, you're home." His dad holds on to him, and says, "Yeah, I came home while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Hugo lets go of him. His dad says, "Oh, I got you something. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out a magazine, and hands it to Hugo who looks at the cover, and sees that it's a National Geographic. The title reads, AUSTRALIA Land of Mystery and Wonder. Hugo starts looking through it. His dad says, "You know, I always promised that we'd go there." Continuing to look through the magazine, Hugo asks, "Dad, why do you want to go to Australia?" His dad says, "Are you kidding me?" He goes down to one knee, and looks at Hugo. Smiling, he says, "Australia is amazing. It's like a gigantic island." Hugo is now looking at pictures of the Outback. His dad looks at the pictures, and continues, "It goes on forever." His smile fades as he becomes lost in the imagery, and says, "It's somewhere you can disappear."

After a moment, he stands, and says, "Hugo, I got to leave for a while." Hugo looks up at his dad, and says, "You just got back." His dad says, "Yeah, but I got business in Vegas and," He leans down to Hugo then rubs his head, and smiles as he continues, "I wanted to come see my little buddy before I go there." He then turns to leave as Hugo lays down the magazine, and begins to follow him. His dad suddenly stops, and says, "…oh, before I forget." He turns back to Hugo, and says, "I got you something else." He reaches into his other jacket pocket, pulls out a chocolate bar, and hands it to Hugo who hesitantly takes it from him. He looks at it, and says, "But mom doesn't want me to" Interrupting, his dad says, "It's alright, Hugo." He then goes over to his motorcycle, and picks up his helmet from on top of the seat. He then puts on the helmet, gets on the motorcycle, looks at Hugo, and says, "Take care of your mom." Hugo nods. His dad then starts the engine, revs it a few times, and suddenly takes off down the street. Hugo runs after him until he comes to the edge of the sidewalk. He then watches him leave, and continues looking down the street until he can no longer hear the sound of his motorcycle. Meanwhile, his mother is watching him from an upstairs window. She looks down at him with a worrisome expression. Hugo looks up at her then back down the street. He then takes a big bite out of the chocolate bar.

Scene 2

It is daybreak at the beach camp. Hugo is helping Sawyer to organize and distribute the food products as Kate walks down the beach towards them. She is alone. Sawyer notices her. It looks as if she has been crying. He smiles, walks up to her, and asks, "…rough night?" Kate says, "I'm not in the mood, Sawyer." She walks past him. He says, "Freckles." She stops, and turns to him as he walks up to her, and says, "I saw you last night walking down the beach with Jack." Kate looks away from him. Sawyer looks down the beach behind him, and asks, "Where the hell is he, by the way?" Sawyer looks back at Kate who looks at him, and says, "He didn't come back with me." Sawyer asks, "What happened?" Kate sighs, and says, "While I was walking down the beach with him, he started talking about purpose and destiny then he stopped, and kissed me" Sawyer says, "Oh." Kate continues, "then he walked into the jungle." Sawyer looks at the jungle. Kate continues, "That's the last I saw of him." Staring at the jungle, Sawyer asks, "Why the hell would he do that?" On the verge of tears, Kate says, "He was saying goodbye." She continues walking down the beach. Sawyer looks at Kate, and watches her for a moment. He then looks back at the jungle: cut to black.

Scene 3

On the boat, Sayid is lying beside Shannon. He opens his eyes then gets out from underneath a blanket which covers them both. Shannon then settles into a comfortable position as Sayid quietly pulls the blanket up and over her shoulders. He then carefully steps over several others who are sleeping on deck until he makes it to Desmond who is steering the boat. He says, "Good morning, Desmond." Desmond says, "Good morning." Sayid then looks behind them, and sees Sun, Jin, and the six other survivors on the raft in the not so far distance. He then looks at Desmond, and asks, "…any sign of the island?" Desmond looks at him, and shakes his head. Sayid says, "…then our only option is to find a shipping lane, and hope for rescue." Desmond looks out into the ocean ahead of him: cut to flashback scene.

Scene 4

This is the scene just outside of a stadium where Penny tells Desmond, "With enough money and determination, you can find anyone." We do not see Jack in the background, and there is no mention of Desmond being in prison, or of a book that he is going to read.

Scene 5

Back at the beach, Michael walks over to where the raft was launched. He stops, and looks out at the ocean. After a moment, he walks over to where he and Walt had made camp the last few nights. He reaches down to pick up his blanket when he suddenly spots something shiny on top of it. He picks it up, and sees that it is Jin's watch. He looks out at the ocean then back at the watch, and smiles.

Scene 6

On the raft, Jin is manning the rudder. The other survivors are sleeping except for Sun who walks up to Jin, and sits down beside him. She notices his bare wrist, and asks, "Where is the watch?" Hesitantly, Jin says, "I left it." There is an uncomfortable silence. Sun then looks at Jin, smiles, and says, "We make a good team, you and I." Jin nods. Sun looks away from him, thinks for a moment, and then asks, "Were you going to leave me?" Jin sighs, looks at Sun, and says, "I was going to get us rescued." He then looks away from her. On the verge of tears, Sun says, "I'm sorry, Jin. (pause) I learned English because I wanted a new life." Sun looks down. She continues, "I thought you were falling out of love with me." Jin thinks then looks at Sun, and says, "What I did for your father was out of love for you," Sun looks up at Jin who continues, "but I stopped being the man you fell in love with." Sun puts her hand to Jin's face. He looks into her eyes, and says, "I promise to be that man again." They kiss. Sun smiles as does Jin.

Scene 7

On the boat, the survivors who are sleeping on deck are now waking. They look around themselves, and say, "We still haven't found the island. What are we going to do?" Sayid walks up to them, and says, "The island is still nowhere in sight. All we can do now is sail toward a shipping lane" Interrupting, the survivors say, "Islands don't just disappear. What if we run out of food and water?" They start arguing with each other. Sayid says, "Please… please, listen to me!" Still steering the boat, Desmond is now looking behind him. He says, "Sayid." The survivors who are arguing grow louder as Sayid continues trying to get their attention. Desmond looks at Sayid, and yells his name. Sayid continues to ignore him. Desmond then walks over to Sayid, and grabs his arm. Sayid looks at him. With a big smile on his face, Desmond directs his attention toward the raft, and says, "Look!" Sayid looks at the raft. He reacts with surprise then runs to the back of the boat, and grabs the railing. From his perspective, we see a large boat beside the raft. The survivors on the boat continue to argue when they suddenly hear a foghorn blaring. They turn to look toward this sound, and see the large boat with its crew lowering a ladder down to Jin, Sun, and the other survivors on the raft. They start celebrating. Desmond notices a woman on the upper deck of the large boat overlooking the crew. He picks up a set of binoculars, and focuses in on her. He then lowers the binoculars, smiles, and says, "Penny."

Scene 8

At the beach camp, Sawyer walks over to Kate who is sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean. Sawyer asks, "…mind if I sit?" Kate shakes her head. Sawyer sits down beside her, and looks out at the ocean." He then says, "You got to stop, Freckles." Kate asks, "…stop what?" Sawyer thinks for a moment then says, "You know, yesterday, I was intent on leaving this island so I could find the man who killed my parents, and make him pay, (slight pause) but today… well, Freckles, I'm just glad to be alive." Kate continues staring out at the ocean. She asks, "What changed?" Sawyer replies, "I realized that I was blaming the wrong person for the death of my parents." Kate looks at Sawyer who looks at her, and says, "It was my father who pulled the trigger." He continues looking at Kate for a moment then turns back to the ocean, and continues, "That wasn't the only thing I got wrong. (cut to Kate then back to Sawyer) I didn't become Sawyer. (slight pause) I became a victim (chuckles) just like my father." Sawyer sighs, and says, "The world is full of bad men, Freckles," Sawyer looks at Kate then continues, "and people who let you down." He looks out at the ocean, and says, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being a victim." After a moment, he stands then walks toward camp. Kate watches him for a moment then looks out at the ocean: cut to black.

Scene 9

Desmond's boat is now beside Penny's boat. Desmond steps up to where the ladder is being lowered. He grabs it, and calls out, "Penny!" Penny is still on the upper deck, and is currently talking to one of her crew who says, "It's confirmed, Miss Widmore. The boat; it's the Elizabeth." Penny is in shock. Now climbing up the ladder, Desmond once again calls out, "Penny!" This time, she hears him, runs toward the sound of his voice until she reaches the railing, grabs it, and calls out, "Desmond?!" Desmond hears her voice, stops climbing, smiles, and replies, "Penny!" Penny now hears his voice well enough to clearly recognize it. She smiles, and calls out, "Desmond!" She then starts running down to the lower deck. Desmond quickly climbs up the ladder while calling out, "Penny!" Now on the lower deck, and with tears in her eyes, Penny calls out, "Desmond!" Once Desmond is on board, he and Penny run to each other and embrace. Desmond then looks into her eyes, and says, "I can't believe it's you." He smiles then kisses her. He then looks at her, and asks, "What are you doing out here?" Penny smiles then replies, "I've been looking for you." Desmond smiles but then he looks puzzled, and asks, "How did you find me?" Penny says, "For the past three years, I've been searching the waters where you were last seen. Yesterday, there was an energy surge that nearly disabled our electrical equipment. Our sensors picked up the signal, and we followed it here." Desmond smiles, and then wraps his arms around her. He says, "I love you Penny." As tears fill her eyes, Penny wraps her arms around Desmond, and says, "I love you too." They hold each other in a tight embrace.

Scene 10

Back at the beach camp, Charlie and Claire are fawning over Aaron while Hugo watches them from a distance. He then looks over at Michael who is playing with Walt: cut to flashback scene.

Scene 11

In a hotel room lying on top of the bed, we see the magazine that Hugo's dad had given to him when he was a boy. The phone rings. Hugo comes in from the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe, and answers the phone. His mom says, "Hello, Hugo. How is my little boy?" He says, "I'm fine, mom. I was just settling in for the night." His mom says, "I'm sorry for the call, Hugo. I didn't want to bother you on your trip, but" Interrupting, Hugo rolls his eyes, and says, "It's fine, mom. I'm in Sydney waiting for my flight home." His mom says, "Yes, I know. It's just that…" Hugo asks, "Mom, what is it?" She says, "Well, I've got wonderful news." Hugo waits a brief moment for his mother to speak then smiles, and says, "Don't keep me in suspense, mom." She takes a deep breath, lets it out, and says, "Your father came back home." Hugo's smile fades. His mom asks, "Hugo… Hugo, are you there?" He says, "Yeah... yeah mom, I'm here." His mom says, "Your father came back yesterday." Hugo says, "Stop calling him that." His mom says, "Hugo, he may have left us all of those years ago, but he is still your father." Hugo says, "...no, he's not." His mom pleads, "Hugo." Hugo continues, "After all those years of wondering what happened to him; not even knowing if he was still alive. Now, I find out that he abandoned us!" His mom says, "Hugo, he's here with me now." Hugo looks angry. She continues, "He wants to speak with you." Hugo says, "I got nothing to say to him." His mom says, "Give him a chance, Hugo; please." Hugo says, "Look, mom. If he's still there when I get back, I'm moving out!" He hangs up the phone. After a moment, he sits down on the bed then looks behind him at the magazine that his dad had given to him. He suddenly grabs it, and tosses it into a trash can. He then falls backward on to the bed, and sighs.

Scene 12

Out on the ocean, Penny's boat is being followed closely by Desmond's boat which gradually pulls up beside it. The raft has been abandoned. Sayid is on the lower deck with Shannon. They are standing at the railing watching Desmond's boat which is being steered by Jin. Sun is standing beside him holding on to his arm, and leaning her head against his shoulder. Sayid then looks up at Desmond and Penny who are on the upper deck talking and smiling. Just below them, he sees Rose and Bernard sitting next to each other on a bench holding hands, and watching the sun set. He then looks at Shannon who is now staring out at the ocean. He looks away from her, thinks for a moment, and says, "We'll be home soon." Shannon smiles as Sayid continues, "What do you think will happen?" Shannon looks at Sayid, and says, "We'll be celebrities." She then looks back out at the ocean. Hesitantly, Sayid says, "Shannon, I think we need some time apart from each other." Shannon's smile fades as she turns to Sayid, and asks, "What do you mean?" Sayid turns to her, and says, "A long time ago, I lost someone. I need to find her." On the verge of tears, Shannon says, "Please don't leave me, Sayid. I need you." He looks into her eyes, and says, "You've been relying on people your whole life. It's time for you to rely upon yourself." Sayid puts his hand on her cheek, and says, "You're stronger than you know, Shannon." He holds her close to him: cut to black.

Scene 13

Hugo is in a clearing. The sun is shining down on him. He is looking down toward the ground. He says, "Kate and Sawyer had another child. It's a girl. That makes four so far, (smiles) but they still haven't caught up with Charlie and Claire. Walt and Alex are still working on their first. (chuckles) Michael keeps pushing Walt. He's hoping for a grandson. (slight pause) Danielle finally got together with Richard. That was a long time coming. (slight pause) I've mainly been fishing and gathering fruit. Michael said he was going to build a store. I hope he does. (chuckles) I'm getting tired of making deliveries. Oh, we found a nut grove. Claire got excited when she found out there were peanuts. (smiling) If Charlie makes her peanut butter, they'll probably have another child. (slight pause) By the way, Walt is becoming a good hunter. He killed two boars last week. I don't go on the hunts, but I help clean the kills. (pause) We still haven't seen Jack since he lost his mind, and wandered off into the jungle. If only he'd been there when the raft washed up on shore, and saw the note from Sayid. It would've made him happy to know that our people had been rescued." From Hugo's perspective, we see a grave next to the ones for Christian and Jacob." We then see a shot of Hugo from the front. He says, "Everyone misses you." The camera then pans over to show that John Locke is standing next to him. Locke says, "I miss them too." Hugo looks up at Locke, and says, "Thank you for helping us." Locke smiles then looks at Hugo, and says, "You're welcome, Hugo." We now see that Vincent is standing on the other side of Hugo. Locke leaves, and says, "Come on boy." Vincent runs after him. We then see a much smaller grave next to Locke's. Hugo watches the graves for a moment then walks towards the jungle line: dissolve into next scene.

Scene 14

It is a bright sunny day. We see an island village. Children are playing on the beach. People are casting nets into the ocean. Everyone is barefoot and wearing plain clothing with rope belts. We see a young man walking out of the jungle, and into the village with a boar draped over his shoulders. He drops it on to a table next to a log building with a palm leaf roof. Inside the building, we see shelves full of fruit. We then see strings of fish and hunks of boar hanging out front on display with several bulging leather flasks hanging below them. The young man who brought the boar walks over to the store, picks up one of the flasks, and pours water out of it into his mouth. We then see Hugo as he hangs a string full of fish out in front of the store. He then walks over to the table with the boar on it, and begins gutting it with a large hunting knife. The camera pulls back then moves up to show that the village is rather large.

We then see Hugo walking through the jungle carrying several empty leather flasks. He reaches a stream then bends down to one knee, scoops water from it with his hand, and takes a drink. A close up of Hugo reveals that he is now much older and visibly thinner. As Hugo raises another handful of water to his mouth, he hears whispers. He then sees the feet of someone in front of him. The water spills out of his hand as he slowly raises his eyes then suddenly jumps to his feet. We see that he is looking at Jack. Hugo notices that he has not aged, and that he wears the same clothes in which he last saw him. The camera reveals that they are at the same stream where Jacob appeared to Jack. In disbelief, Hugo says, "Jack?" Jack says, "…yes, Hurley. It's me." Hugo says, "It's been a long time, dude." Jack chuckles, and says, "I suppose that's true." Hesitantly, Hugo asks, "So, how did you die?" Jack asks, "What?" Hugo explains, "Whenever I hear whispers in the jungle, I see a dead person." Jack says, "I'm not dead, Hurley." Delicately, Hugo says, "You know, Jack; some people don't know they're dead." Jack thinks for a moment then walks over to the stream. He bends down, scoops up some water with his hand, and takes a drink. He then looks up at Hugo who stares at him in disbelief, and says, "Okay, you're alive, but how is that possible?" Jack stands, and says, "I don't know, Hurley. All I know is that I was chosen to protect this island." He then walks up to Hugo, and says, "That's why I came back." With serious intent, he looks Hugo in the eye, and says, "The island needs you, Hurley." Surprised, Hugo asks, "What? Why?" Jack says, "Walt leads your people, but they listen to Aaron." Hugo furrows his brow then Jack says, "They both need your guidance." Hugo thinks for a moment then asks, "Why me?" Jack walks over to Hugo, puts his hand on his shoulder, (flashback of Jacob putting his hand on Richard's shoulder) and says, "…because you take care of people, Hugo." After a moment, Jack turns to leave. Hugo says, "Jack." Jack stops. Hugo continues, "If I don't see you again, I just wanted to say (slight pause) thank you." Jack asks, "…for what?' Hugo says, "…for saving us." Jack thinks for a moment then turns to Hugo, and says, "We saved each other." Hugo nods. Jack looks away from Hugo for a moment then turns back to him, and says, "Your parents miss you." Surprised, Hugo looks at Jack who asks, "Do you want to see them?" With tears in his eyes, Hugo nods, and says, "...yes." Jack says, "Follow me." He starts walking through the jungle. After a moment, Hugo follows him.

Scene 15

From down the beach, we see the village. The camera slowly pans to the ocean. We then we see a close up of the water. A periscope suddenly surfaces: cut to black.

 **THE END**

 **Alternate Ending or New Beginning**

From down the beach, we see the village. The camera slowly pans to the ocean. We then we see a close up of the water. A periscope suddenly surfaces. Inside the submarine, we see a middle aged man with his head down looking at a map. A crewman walks up to him, and says, "We're here." In a low voice, the middle aged man says, "What does it look like?" The crewman says, "They survived." The middle aged man continues looking at the map. The crewman asks, "What are your orders?" The middle aged man points to a spot on the map, and says, "Take us here." The crewman says, "Yes, sir," and leaves. The middle aged man continues looking at the map. We see that he is looking at the Dharma Initiative barracks. He then looks up from the map. It is Ben: cut to black.


End file.
